The Year That Changed Everything
by ForTheGloryOfHumanity
Summary: Levi is a successful realtor. He lives a nice, structured life that is much different than how he lived in the past. However, his orderly life changes quickly when a messy-haired brunette makes him his coffee on a nice day in January, and catches his attention.
1. Chapter 1

January 1, 2013

It was the beginning of a new year, and Levi had been venturing around downtown, in order to enjoy the cityscape after a long day at the office. His assistant Hanji had been getting on his nerves all day, with her non-stop talking and frankly, he was stressed out. It had been awhile since he had walked around downtown. He was here every day, but only for work. He rarely took the time to just walk around and relax. He usually woke up, showered, got ready, ate breakfast, drove to work, tried really hard not to strangle Hanji, drove back home, cleaned, did paper-work, ate, and went to bed. He lived a simple, routine life, really.

He was beginning to think that he should free his mind by walking around downtown more often, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something unfamiliar. He looked up at the sign that read, "Maria's Coffee House." He had never seen this place before, so it must have been fairly new. Levi wasn't usually the type of person to go out for coffee, but today he felt like trying something different. He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled as he walked towards the doors. Upon entering he saw a counter with two workers standing behind it. He observed the small blonde-haired kid taking peoples' orders and the tall, brunette who was behind him making the orders. He couldn't see what his face looked like, but what he could see, caught his attention. Levi had never really been attracted to other males, but something about this boy left him unable to look away. He had wild brown locks that looked really soft, his back was lean and long, his shoulder blades were being displayed nicely under the tight white button-up, and his ass looked great in the tight black jeans he was wearing.

"_Damn_," he said under his breath, lost in thought.

"Sir...?"

Levi was suddenly shot back to reality by the voice. He was too distracted to realize he had been next in line. He looked at the blonde boy who was giving him an odd look, and hoped he wasn't blushing after being caught looking around to "see what the store had to offer." He walked up to the counter and glared at the boy smirking at him.

"What would you like to have today, sir?" he leaned in closer, whispering, "Besides _that_…" shooting a glance towards the other worker, "He's not on the menu."

Levi was shocked and a little angry at what he had just said, but chose to ignore it.

"I'll have a black coffee."

The boy's eyebrow shot up, and he stared at Levi for a second and began to laugh. This just made Levi angrier.

"Do you have a problem with that, you fucking brat?"

After a couple more seconds of laughter the boy stopped and stared back at Levi.

"Wow, a black coffee? Really? I can't remember the last time someone ordered that. How plainnn."

Levi was starting to get really pissed but before he could open his mouth to say anything the brunette turned around and firmly placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's enough, Armin. Let him order what he wants and don't harass him for it."

He then shot Levi a smirk that registered him speechless, before turning around to make his order. _Oh god_, he was even more attractive from the front. It may have only been a couple seconds, but Levi had taken it all in. He had small but muscular arms that poked out from the folded up sleeves of the button-up, a tight chest that tempted Levi from under the shirt, a waistline where the button-up was tucked in at that was screaming Levi's name, he had thin but manly hands, his neck was so smooth-looking and his Adam's apple looked perfect to nibble on, he had a nice jawline, his lips were so soft-looking and rosy, his nose was seemingly perfectly aligned with his nice face, and _oh god_, his eyes were breath-takingly beautiful and he just couldn't help himself from getting lost in those green-blue eyes.

"_Man_, are you done eye-fucking him yet?"

Pulled harshly back to reality again by the blonde worker, he clicked his tongue and asked him how much he owed him.

"You owe me $3.25. You're lucky I don't charge you extra for being such a creepy old man. Heh."

Levi shot him a death glare that slapped down the boy's ego as he took out his wallet and paid for his coffee. Once he handed over the money, he turned, and walked towards the tables as his work shoes clicked on the hardwood. Finding a table in the back away from most people, he pulled out a chair, took out a newspaper from his brief case, and began to read. A few minutes later, an enticing voice broke his concentration.

"Here's your coffee, sir."

He looked up from the newspaper only to get lost in a sea of teal eyes.

"Oh, thanks."

He took the coffee and smiled up at the boy. He set the cup down on the table and quickly went back to "looking at his newspaper," as the attractive worker walked away. He couldn't help but watch him as he did from over his newspaper. He had _such_ a nice ass.

Over the course of about 45 minutes, he drank his coffee, and read the newspaper. To be honest though, most of the time was spent curiously watching the barista hard at work filling orders. He stood up, pushed his chair in, and walked towards the shop's doors. As he was exiting he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Thank you for coming! Stop by again!"

He walked away with the intentions of doing _exactly_ that.


	2. Chapter 2

January 4, 2013

It had been a couple days since Levi had visited a new coffee shop he saw downtown. He found himself not able to think of anything but the brunette that worked there. He laughed internally at the notion. _What was he? A 12 year-old school girl with a crush?_ This was ridiculous. He was a grown man, 36 years old, and the boss of a real estate office. _Not_ a teenage girl obsessed with some boy. Yet, something about that coffee shop had taken over his thought process and walked him all the way to the shop's front doors after he got off work. He walked into the doors, receiving a shit-eating grin from a familiar blonde worker he had seen the other day, but behind him he saw the toned back of the brunette, and immediately strode up to the counter confidently.

"You couldn't resist my good looks and charm and came back for more? How _sweet_."

Levi scoffed, "As if, brat. Now I'll have the same as last time. Just give me a black coffee."

The blonde rolled his eyes, and said "How _exciting_…" laced with sarcasm, before being handed exactly $3.25.

Levi turned, and sat at the same table he did last time. He watched the brunette hard at work and enjoyed every second of it. The man grabbed the coffee once he was finished and walked towards him. Levi held his eye contact with a straight face as he approached his table. Although on the inside he was giddy like a fucking school girl with a huge crush.

He placed the steaming cup on the table, "Here you are, sir. Anything else?"

Levi carefully picked up the cup, "No, this is fine. Thank you."

The smile he received from the worker after he had thanked him left him melted into a puddle on the floor. His eyes widened and he watched him walk away. The grin plastered on his face was evidence that he was enjoying the view he was currently getting all too much. He took his time and savored the coffee as he spent another evening watching the boy hard at work. He loved how ambitious he was. So motivated, and Levi found this attractive. The nice view only made the coffee even better, and the fact that it was made by the skilled hands of the attractive kid, made it taste simply _perfect_. He couldn't help but want more…


	3. Chapter 3

January 11, 2013

Levi eventually found himself coming to the coffee shop every other day to spend his evenings taking in the "scenery" and watching the kid work so passionately. Every time he handed Levi his coffee he gave him a flirty smile that simply took his breath away. It was great. However, on one particular day the shop had a huge line of customers piled up in the store which left the brunette working frantically and unable to walk Levi his coffee. The blonde worker that Levi didn't particularly like at all was forced to walk Levi his coffee instead. On the way to the table he tripped on Levi's briefcase which, of course, left Levi's lap covered in hot coffee.

"_Fucking hell_!"

Armin's eyes were wide with fear, and he was legitimately scared that he was about to get choked to death, "I-I'm sorry. Oh my god, uhm-"

Suddenly being cut off by the brunette, "Armin take care of the orders and the coffee, I will take care of this."

Armin eagerly nodded and quickly ran back to the counter. Happy, that he had just narrowly escaped his demise. The brunette frantically apologized over and over again, and upon seeing how sorry the kid felt Levi's anger had quickly cooled.

"Tell that brat to watch where he's fucking walking next time."

Eren grabbed a handful of napkins, "I will, I'm sorry, sir."

Levi tch'd him as he wiped the table off. His tough demeanor was quickly shot down as the worker suddenly began to wipe Levi's pants off. Not realizing that what he was doing was leaving Levi struggling to maintain composure with every inch he moved closer to the hungry thing in his pants that was enjoying this all too much.

Before losing it, he spoke, "It's fine, thanks. I'll just go to the dry cleaners."

He stood and walked past the taller man, quickly making his way towards the door, when suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder and froze him in his tracks.

"Come back tomorrow, in the morning, and I'll give you free coffee, okay?"

Levi contemplated the idea, but the warm hand on his shoulder was too much of a devil whispering sweet temptations into his ear for him to decline this offer.

"I'll think about it."

He continued walking out of the shop, and then made his way to his car, and went home, in a rush.

As soon as he pulled into his driveway he leaped out of his car and ran towards the front door of his house, struggling to get his key into the doorknob. He finally got it unlocked and entered in a rush, before slamming the door closed.

"_Oh god_," he said as he leaned back against his front door.

He was amazed he was able to control himself when the kid was touching him so closely to his crotch. Not to mention the warmth his hand left on his shoulder felt so nice. He couldn't take it anymore. This kid was haunting all of his thoughts throughout the day, and the touches he left Levi with today were driving him crazy. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, roughly pushed his hand in, and pulled his aching member out.

"That… That was just too much..."

He took his dick in his hand, closed his eyes, and began to stroke it while he imagined it was the brunette's skilled hand that was gripping him. He imagined those gorgeous teal eyes locked onto his while he played with his dick, and couldn't help but let a desperate moan escape his lips. He stroked himself faster and faster, as his head raced with dirty thoughts of the brunette. It didn't take long before he lost control and finished all in his hand as he imagined the boy's innocent-looking face covered in his cum. He rode out the orgasm then opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he had made. His clothing was covered in not only coffee, but now cum. Disgusted with the fact that he had jacked off to someone he didn't even know, and that his clothes were filthy, he quickly took off his clothing and jumped in the shower, trying to organize his thoughts before crawling into bed, and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

January 12, 2013

Levi woke up, at around 10:00 A.M. He had slept in because it was Saturday, and he didn't have to meet any clients today, or go into the office. He sat up and yawned before forcing himself to get up out of bed and go brush his teeth. Looking into the mirror, he scrunched his eyebrows together, and just stared at himself for a while. Levi knew he wasn't bad looking. He may be short, but he had a nice body. He was a successful realtor, with a nice house, good looks, and plenty of money. Yet, he found himself frustrated as he looked into the mirror before him.

"Fuck. Why am I worried about him? Why can't I get him out of my fucking head? I can't believe I am worried about whether or not he's attracted to me. Of course he's not. He's young and good-looking. I'm much older than him I'm sure, and not as positive and ambitious as he seems to be every day. Not to mention, he's probably not even into men. Even worse, he's probably only nice to me because I'm a customer. Tch. He's probably that nice to everyone. I can't let this shit get to my head. Enough is enough."

He stomped out of the bathroom, and went back to his room to get dressed. He put on a long grey cardigan, over a black shirt, with a pair of tight black jeans, and black boots. Levi's wardrobe didn't have much color to it, and that's exactly how he liked it. He went back into the bathroom, fixed his hair, grabbed his keys, and left. He drove to downtown, and parked at the same building he did every weekday, but instead of going inside, he began to walk, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his cardigan. Before long, he found himself in front of Maria's Coffee House. He stood and stared up at the sign. He made sure to mentally clarify with himself that this weird thing he currently had going for the younger worker needed to stop, and that he was _only_ here because he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. Still staring up at the sign, his thought process was then interrupted by a friendly voice.

"Hey! You actually came! I was scared you weren't ever going to come back, I'm glad that wasn't the case!"

_Glad? Was he really glad?_

He stared at the boy who was eagerly approaching him, with parted lips. Normally he saw him in a white button-up and black jeans. Today was different. He was wearing a purple deep v-neck that showed off his collarbones nicely, dark navy jeans that Levi was sure his ass looked _great_ in, he had a long necklace with a key on it hanging around his smooth neck, and he was wearing black canvas shoes.

He stopped in front of Levi, smiling down at him, "Shall we go inside?"

Levi nodded, and walked inside as the brunette politely held the door for him. He followed him to the counter, and stood patiently as the brunette greeted his coworkers.

"Hey Armin, you really should apologize to this man you spilled coffee on yesterday."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Levi's eyes narrowed at the insincere apology.

"_Tch_. Better not happen again, brat."

All of the sudden from behind the blonde kid appeared a worker Levi hadn't seen before. He concluded that this brunette that had just popped out must take Eren's place when he isn't there.

"Hey, _Jaegerrrr_. Who's _that_? Your sugar daddy?"

He gave Armin a low high-five, while snickering quietly. The tall boy that stood next to Levi began to rub the back of his neck.

_Wait, was he blushing? Surely he was just seeing things._

"Shut up Jean. Armin spilled coffee on him yesterday so I told him to come in today for free coffee."

Jean snickered, "_Whatever_ you say, Jaeger."

The boy shot him an irritated look, "Give me a vanilla iced coffee, a black coffee, and two lemon cakes!" He turned back to Levi, "I'll meet you at the table you normally sit at, so you can go sit down if you want."

Levi did as he was told and then looked up to continue to observe the brunette. He seemed to be griping at that guy he had called "Jean," and looked really frustrated. Armin and Jean only giggled as he angrily grabbed the coffees and cakes and walked towards the table. He sat down across from Levi.

"I'm sorry about that. My coworkers can be really immature sometimes."

He looked over the boy's shoulders at the workers who were standing there smirking at him, and shot them a glare that sent them looking in another direction.

He grinned, "It's fine."

He picked up his coffee and sipped it carefully, not daring to look up at the cute boy in front of him.

"Here, try some of this cake. It's really good, I promise."

Levi broke off a piece of the cake and ate it. The boy was right. The lemon cake was indeed really good.

"Do you like it?!" he asked Levi eagerly.

"Mhm, I love it."

The boy's face lit up, "Good! I think I already said this, but I'll say it again. I'm glad you actually came today!"

Levi finally looked up at him, "Well. I couldn't let that blonde brat off without a warning, and coffee sounded like a nice way to start the morning off."

The boy stared at him intensely, with a warm smile on his face, "Armin told me he's terrified of you. He just tries to act tough, so no worries."

Levi smirked in satisfaction, before he curiously watched the boy as he sipped coffee up through his straw.

"You know, you never even told me your name, brat..."

He slammed the cup down on the table, startling Levi, "Oh my god. Really?! I could have sworn I did. I'm so sorry! It's Eren! Eren Jaeger!"

_Eren Jaeger._

He loved the way his name sounded.

"_Eren. Eren. Eren_," he said it to himself over and over again in his head.

"What about you? What's your name…?"

Levi gracefully picked up his coffee cup, although he did it in an odd fashion by picking it up with his hand on top, and his fingers delicately grabbing the top of the cup.

"The name's Levi," he stated, and then took a sip while maintaining eye contact.

"_Ohhh_. 'Levi'? I like it. The name rolls off my tongue nicely."

Then he suddenly winked at Levi which just made Levi choke on his coffee, in an extremely ungraceful manner.

"Are you okay?!"

He said as he put his hand on Levi's shoulder, only making him cough harder.

After catching his breath he said, "The coffee just went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine, really."

Eren smiled at him, relieved.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay."

Levi quickly looked down at the table to hide his embarrassment.

_Why was the boy being so nice to him? Or was he this nice to everyone? Surely he wasn't anything special, he thought._

"You know, you're pretty special…."

Levi's head immediately shot up to stare at the boy.

"_What_?"

_Did he accidentally say his thoughts out loud without realizing it?_

He returned Levi's stare.

"I just think you're pretty special. You always look so calm and sophisticated. Your appearance is always so sharp and clean. I really wish I could look cool like that. I'm so plain, you know?"

_Did he really just hear all of that correctly? Was he really complimenting him?_

"Uhm, it's just my work clothes that I'm always wearing when I come here, but thank you..."

He looked at the boy who was smiling at him so warmly.

"You're welcome, Levi."

The way he said his name, the wink, the warmth of his hands, and his enticing smile was all _too_ much, and it sent Levi over the edge. He quickly drank the rest of his coffee and finished his cake.

"I just remembered I was supposed to meet a client, I have to go, I'm sorry."

He really didn't have a client to meet. He just didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the boy any longer. He stood up and hesitated before walking away because the boy looked genuinely upset.

"Thank you for the coffee…"

He then walked out the front door and headed for his car. He decided that would be the last time he walked through those doors.


	5. Chapter 5

January 24, 2013

It had been twelve days since Levi had last set foot in Maria's Coffee House. He was determined to forget the boy and get back to the way he was before. He stood in the kitchen as he occupied his mind with sweeping the floors.

"I can't wait until someone rents this property. I bought this place and spent the last few weeks getting it nice and clean, so they better appreciate it."

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"A possible new client, perhaps…?"

He walked up to the door, "What is it you want?"

He heard a deep voice from the other side, "I have been driving around looking at properties to rent and when I pulled up I saw a car parked outside and wondered if I could check the place out. Is that okay...?"

Levi pulled down the plain white bandana that was covering his mouth and nose, unlocked the door and opened it, only to see a familiar pair of teal eyes looking down at him.

"Levi...?"

He tensed up and dropped the broom.

"Oh, Eren... I didn't realize it was you... Uhm… How are you...?"

_Shit shit shit. This was the last person he wanted to see. He had gone twelve whole days without seeing him and now the boy just randomly shows up to look at one of his properties?! Ironically, the property he owned that was directly across from his own house?!_

Eren took a step forward and picked the broom off the floor.

"I've been better..."

He handed Levi the broom, sighing. Levi took it from his hand and continued to stare, not knowing what to say.

"Why are you here Levi? Is this your house...?"

Levi nervously cleared his throat.

"No. Just one of my properties..."

Eren raised an eyebrow, "_So_ you're a realtor?"

"Yes, and I'm also the boss of a real estate office."

"No wonder you always dress so sharp..."

Levi stepped to the side as an invitation to enter.

"You can look around. I'm going to be in the kitchen, sweeping."

Eren entered and Levi hesitantly shut the door behind him.

"Wow... This place is so nice and so clean..."

"Yeah. I worked real hard on it. Go have a look around."

He quickly walked to the kitchen, and continued sweeping. He hoped Eren would hurry up with his looking and leave as soon as possible. He wanted to avoid talking about why he hadn't been coming to the shop. He listened to the boy's footsteps as he walked around from room to room, until he finally met up with Levi again in the kitchen.

"This house is perfect. But man, the rent is so fucking high..."

"Well, this_ is_ a nice neighborhood, after all. I guess it would indeed be a lot for a barista to afford."

He was relieved. He doubted Eren would try to rent the place. He was almost in the clear.

"Yeah, that's for sure. It's a good thing my dad is a doctor!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched.

"_Is that so_?"

He laughed while angrily sweeping at the kitchen tile.

"How _great_!"

A warm hand suddenly grabbed his hands and forced him to stop sweeping.

"Levi... Did I do something wrong...? You suddenly left that one day and haven't been back since... I was getting kind of worried..."

_Worried?_

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Eren. I've just been really, really busy lately. I'm sorry."

He tried real hard to make the generic smile he was giving Eren convincing. There was no way he could tell him the truth, and tell him that he hadn't stopped by because he had developed feelings for this boy he knew nothing about and wanted to stay away in the hopes of forgetting him.

Eren stared at him with a blank face for a few seconds, which worried Levi, before smiling and saying, "Well good! The shop hasn't felt the same without you stopping by."

_Not the same?_

"Okay. Are you done looking around?"

"Yes, sorry to disturb your cleaning, I'll get going! Thank you for letting me come in and a look around! I appreciate it!"

He opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Come to the shop soon! I'll have your usual waiting for you!"

Levi watched from the doorframe as he got into his car and left. He then closed the door and sighed.

_Of all people, why did it have to be Eren?_

He finished cleaning, locked up the house, went back to his house, took a long shower, and went to bed. He woke up the next morning, got ready, and went into the office. Upon entering his office he looked down at his desk to see an application for one of his properties. The name listed on the application was "Eren Jaeger."


	6. Chapter 6

February 2, 2013

Levi peaked through the window shades at the boy across the street. He was secretly watching him, and the men he had hired, unload boxes and furniture from the moving truck. Levi didn't want his hard work to go to waste and since he hadn't received any other applications for the property, he decided to accept Eren's application. Upon seeing how close the boy would be to him however, made him begin to second guess his decision.

_How on earth was he going to hide the fact that he lived directly across from the boy?_

He figured as long as he didn't go outside too often, he'd be fine. After all, Eren didn't know what car he drove, because Levi always walked from his office building to the coffee shop. He assumed, _or rather_, he hoped, everything would be fine. Levi wasn't particularly thrilled when he saw on the application that the boy had a dog. He hoped it would be something small, like a Yorkie. Then he imagined Eren walking a Yorkie around on a leash and couldn't stop himself from laughing. While wiping the tears from his eyes, he heard loud barking, and immediately looked back out the window. Out from Eren's car jumped this frumpy, long-eared, wrinkly, sad-looking, tub of lard.

"He has a Bassett Hound…?"

He shuddered at the thought of slobber all over his nicely swept tile. Just the thought of it made him want to throw open the front door and run over to Eren and yell at him. Instead, he sighed deeply, and went to go do paperwork. This kid was really taking a toll on Levi. He struggled to understand why he suddenly found himself so attracted to another male, especially some young barista. He found himself thinking about him far too often to be considered "normal." He bit his lip in frustration. He wasn't going to admit it, but he had really begun to like the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

February 9, 2013

It had been a week since the kid moved into Levi's rental house, _conveniently_ located across from his. The week had been hell for Levi. He had to keep his window shades closed to make sure he wouldn't be seen. When he went to get the mail he had to do it very quickly, keeping his fingers crossed that the boy didn't see him. When he watered his pristine garden, he had to do it early in the morning, when the boy was sleeping. After watering the garden, he had to quickly slip in his morning jog to keep his body in the excellent shape it was in, before Eren woke up. When he had to get in the car and head to work, he did it at record speed, also making record speed when he arrived home from work. All of it was making Levi regret his decision to accept Eren's application, except for one thing; the view. Levi wasn't a _stalker_ or anything, it's just the boy did a damn good job of catching his eye. He often found himself peeking through the window to watch this boy take out his drooling mess of a dog, hoping to catch a peak at him smiling, or to see the way his gorgeous eyes looked when highlighted by the sun. Sometimes Levi was even lucky enough to see Eren go out the front door in nothing but a tank top and boxers, when he went to grab the mail.

As he stared he thought, "This may be wrong, but at the same time it is just _so, so_ right."

Now, to keep Eren from thinking anything was wrong, he still stopped by the shop. He asked him how the house was, because it was after all, his job. He informed Levi that everything was fine, and that he was thankful he had let him live there. One day, however, Eren stopped him on his way out the door and asked him if he would stop by and reset the system for the alarm on the house. Apparently Eren had been messing with it, and managed to accidentally turn it off. Levi complied and told him he would stop by once all of his work was done.


	8. Chapter 8

February 11, 2013

Later that day, after work, as he was on his way towards his house and Eren's, he found himself in a dilemma. He couldn't just pull up into Eren's driveway with the same car that was always parked across the road from him. That would raise too many questions. He decided he would park in his own driveway, and hold Eren's attention once he opened the door so he wouldn't look around for his car. He stopped by a few places before going to Eren's, and picked up cookies, some Chinese takeout, and a bottle of wine, hoping it'd be enough to catch his attention and save him from having to answer questions. He pulled into his driveway, fixed his hair in the mirror, and then grabbed the food and ran across the road quickly. He knocked precisely three times, and then heard the drooling mess barking up a storm inside.

After a few seconds Eren opened the door, "Hey Levi! How are-"

Levi pushed his way past Eren.

"I got you some food, brat."

He set it on the counter as the surprised Eren closed the door and turned to him.

"_What_? This is my house, after all. Don't give me that look."

Eren stepped closer, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to give you a weird look. I was just confused as to why you brought me food?"

Levi turned to face him, "Hmm. Consider it a welcome-to-your-new-house gift?"

A smirk finally found its way to Eren's face.

"Thanks Levi."

Levi tch'd him.

"Welcome twerp. Now pick up the food while I fix the alarm."

"Will do," Eren said a bit too eagerly.

As he was resetting the alarm, he heard Eren gasp from in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, brat? If you don't like the food you don't have to eat it."

He finished and walked towards the kitchen, and saw Eren holding the bottle of wine, looking confused.

"Oh god..._ Please_ tell me you're 21..."

Levi's stomach twisted into a knot, he sincerely hoped he hadn't been crushing on a teenager, and mentally slapped himself, before being cut off by Eren's deep voice.

"I'm 22…"

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, still not feeling too great about the age difference, but at least he was 22.

"Levi this is expensive wine. Why did you spend this money on me? I don't understand."

Levi chuckled gaining an even more confused look in return.

"I can't have my tenants thinking I'm some cheapskate... Besides, you make a _damn_ good cup of coffee, and you work really hard at your job. You deserve it, brat."

The look on Eren's face after he said that left Levi wanting to kiss him all over his cute face. He had this huge smile and he looked like he was going to tear up.

"You're so nice, Levi. Thank you so much. Wow. I appreciate it."

Levi smiled back.

"You're welcome. Now, I fixed the alarm, so I'll be leaving now. Enjoy the food. I'll close the door behind me."

Eren set the bottle of wine down.

"I'll walk you out! I have to let my dog out to use the restroom anyways. I locked him in the spare bedroom because I didn't want him to jump on your work clothes."

The thoughtfulness in that statement made Levi happy, but panic followed soon after. He hadn't thought about what to do when leaving the house.

"Uh, Eren I'll take the dog out, so while I do that, go check and see if the alarm's working properly before I leave."

Eren stepped towards him, "Are you_ sure..._? What about your work clo-"

"I'll be fine."

Levi made his way towards the spare bedroom, and braced himself for the mess on the other side. He opened it to see a drooling dog, eagerly wagging his tail.

"Come on, you tub of lard. You're coming with me so you can piss."

He walked back towards the front door looking disgusted, with the dog happily trailing behind him. Eren was still standing in the same spot, watching Levi with a smile on his face.

He giggled, "Not a dog person?"

"This drooling sack of fat is _hardly_ even a dog."

He couldn't help but laugh at the offended look Eren gave him.

"I'm only kidding, brat. Now go check the alarms."

Levi opened the front door and let the dog out. Hoping he'd pee and go back inside quickly. So Levi could just let the dog back inside and yell to Eren that he was leaving and run across the road to his house. He watched as the dog sniffed around, and then stopped to stare at something intensely. Levi glanced over towards the direction of the stare, and saw a small rabbit.

"_Oh no_," he thought.

The dog suddenly took off after the rabbit, barking frantically as it chased it around. Levi tried to follow but the dog had already scared the rabbit into running across the street, and he watched in horror as the dog chased the rabbit into his garden and began to destroy his precious flowers.

Levi ran up to his precious garden, "OI, STOP THAT YOU DAMN MUTT. YOU ARE RUINING MY FUCKING FLOWERS."

He grabbed the dog's collar firmly, and pulled him back, turning around only to see a familiar slim figure. He looked up slowly. Eren's eyebrows were furrowed and he couldn't quite tell what his expression meant.

"Levi..."

"Yes...?"

"You said '_my_'... Do you own this property, too...?"

Levi swallowed harshly, and looked back down.

_Fuck. He wasn't thinking when he yelled that out._

"Yeah, I do..."

_He wasn't lying, technically._

Levi just stared at the dog he was holding and anxiously waited for his response.

"Levi... Where'd you park...?"

He stood up, and looked into the boy's eyes. Eren looked back at him, super confused and skeptical. He knew it had come time to finally tell him the truth.

"Okay, look. I said 'my,' because this _is_ my property. However, it isn't just my property, I also live here. The reason there is not another car parked in your driveway, is because my car is right there..."

He pointed towards his car parked in his driveway. Eren stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief before he angrily grabbed his dog, and stormed back to his house, went inside, and slammed the door. Levi just watched, sighed, and went back inside his own house. He figured he'd just leave the kid alone, and let him cool down.


	9. Chapter 9

February 16, 2013

Five days had passed since Levi told Eren the truth about him living across from him. Levi didn't bother to stop by the shop. He didn't bother to look outside his window and see if he could catch a glance the kid. He just kept his distance and carried on with his life. It was Friday night, and he was lying on his couch reading a book after finishing his paperwork, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He wasn't sure who it was who would stop by so late in the day, so he set the book aside and stood up to get the door. Upon opening it, he saw the brunette holding a bag full of stuff. Levi just blankly stared not knowing what to say. Eren finally broke the silence.

"Can I come inside...?"

Levi hesitated a second, before nodding, and stepping aside. Eren walked inside, quickly being stopped by Levi after he had closed the door.

"Oi, brat. Shoes come off at the door."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry..."

He took off his shoes while Levi just stared.

"Where's your kitchen Levi...?"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Take two steps back and look to your left."

He did exactly that and then walked into the kitchen, Levi following him curiously. Eren suddenly stopped and Levi almost ran into his back.

"Levi, have you eaten dinner already?"

"Uh, no I haven't. I have been doing paperwork and haven't had time to get anything. Why...?"

Eren turned to him, "Good, because I just got through making us some dinner."

Levi scrunched his eyebrows, "You did _what_?"

"I made us dinner."

He held up the bag in his hand, "Then I put it in containers so I could bring it over. I also brought that wine you gave me. I just couldn't bring myself to open it without you."

Levi couldn't help but smile.

"Better be good then, brat."

He walked to the pantry and opened it, taking out two wine glasses. Eren walked over to Levi's expensive dinner table and set down two containers and the bottle of wine, leaving the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Levi, grab four forks please."

Levi did exactly that, and sat across from Eren at the table, and watched him curiously. He handed Levi one of the containers, and poured the wine for them. Levi opened the container.

"You made Fettucine Alfredo, _hm_? You sure you didn't just order this and bring it over?"

Eren gave him an irritated look.

"I made it myself. Hurry up and eat. It's going to get cold."

Levi picked up a fork, and tried a bite of it.

"I can't believe this..."

Eren sipped his wine.

"What...?"

Levi looked at him, wide-eyed.

"This is _amazing_. Wow."

Eren smiled and took another sip.

"Thanks."

He picked up a fork and began to eat, as well. After a few minutes of them eating and drinking their wine in silence, Eren spoke again, seeing that Levi had finally finished.

"Levi."

"Yeah...?"

"Why didn't you tell me...?"

Levi looked up to see the boy intensely staring at him. He set down his fork, delicately wiped his face, poured himself more wine, took a drink of it, and then sat back in the chair with his arms crossed.

"A few reasons, Eren. First, I know I come by your work to get coffee, and I know you are one of my tenants, but I still don't really _know_ you. For all I know you could be some crazy kid who wants nothing more than to kill every last human being. It's not safe to just tell someone where you live, especially when it would be so easy for them to break in, steal stuff, or kill you."

Eren slammed his hand down on the table.

"I would never do tha-"

Levi cut him off with a stern tone, "I wasn't finished speaking, brat."

Eren grunted and took a big gulp of his wine.

"I have been really busy with work lately and taking care of my properties. I wasn't worried about this trivial kind of stuff."

He picked up his glass, and finished off the rest of his wine.

"Besides, it's not like I'm obliged to tell you these things."

Eren looked down at his lap for a few seconds, before returning his eyes to Levi.

"You're right... I guess you really aren't required to tell me that sort of stuff..."

He leaned closer, "Levi, I promise I don't plan to break into your house or hurt you, or anything. Please don't think that."

Levi looked at the kid before him. The combination of the wine and the innocent look on Eren's face made him feel all warm inside.

"Alright, alright. I believe you."

Eren's face brightened and he stood up. Levi became confused. He walked over to the bag and pulled out two more containers. He sat back down and handed one to Levi, grinning. Levi just stared at him, one eyebrow lifted.

"What? Did you think I'd forget dessert?"

Eren then poured them both another glass of wine.

"You _trying_ to get us drunk, brat?"

Eren just smirked and opened his container.

"Go on."

Levi did the same and saw chocolate lava cake inside. Eren handed him a fork. Levi then took a bite and groaned out loud, making Eren's eyes widen.

"_Fuck_. Maybe having you across from my house won't be such a bad thing, after all."

Eren laughed and started eating his own cake. They finished the cake, and yet another glass of wine, both of them feeling pretty drunk at this point. Eren stood up and began picking up the empty containers. Levi stood up and grabbed the forks and empty wine glasses, and set them in the sink. Eren stuffed all the empty containers in the bag along with the bottle of wine that weighed much less now. Levi turned back to stare at him.

"Thanks for the food, Eren. It was really good. Sorry I didn't tell you I lived here. I've just been so busy..."

Eren smiled at him, "You're welcome, but Levi, come here."

Levi raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him, and cautiously looked up into his eyes.

"What is it...?"

Eren suddenly placed his warm hand on Levi's face and ran his thumb across Levi's lips. Levi nearly passed out from the sudden touch.

"Wh-what was that?!"

"You had some chocolate on your face."

Levi's face turned bright red as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh..."

Eren's hand was still holding his face and _god_, it was so warm.

"Levi... Look at me."

Levi hesitantly did as he was told, and stared into Eren's teal orbs.

"I know this is going to be unexpected, but I have been planning to tell you this for a long time and just didn't know when to do it. Considering how drunk I am right now now's probably not a good time, but I can't hold it in any longer..."

He put his other hand on the other side of Levi's face, and stared into Levi's cold grey eyes.

"You have been on my mind nonstop since the first time you went into Maria's Coffee House. When I turned around and saw you, I thought you looked so unbelievably handsome. You were dressed up so nicely, your hair was dark like a raven and fit you perfectly, you had these eyes like coal that just burned into mine, and you had this powerful and alluring aura. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Every time I saw you walk into the shop's doors after that day, I felt my heart skip a beat. It always made me so happy whenever you stopped by..."

He ran his thumbs against Levi's lips.

"Y-you probably think I'm really creepy..."

He let out a defeated sigh.

"I know I'm just some kid that works at a coffee shop, and I don't have a ton of money, and that I'm really nothing special… I'm painfully aware that a successful, attractive man like you probably has no interest in someone my age. Yet alone a _guy_, my age. I've just been meaning to tell you for a long time now, that I really like you... I'm sorry... I'll go back home now..."

He removed his hands from Levi's face and as soon as he did Levi slammed him against the wall in the hallway. Eren gasped, frightened.

"L-Levi?"

Levi stared up at him intensely, and then leaned up stopping right before Eren's lips and whispered, "I like you, too..." before gently pressing his lips to Eren's.


	10. Chapter 10

February 16, 2013

At first, Eren was tense and froze up, but after a couple of seconds, he began to eagerly kiss back. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and Eren's hands gripped onto Levi's hips. Eren eagerly slid his tongue into Levi's mouth and lovingly caressed his tongue. They both enjoyed the taste of chocolate and wine lingering in each other's mouths. Levi playfully tugged on Eren's bottom lip and stared into his eyes with a lustful look, which made Eren whimper. He sucked on Eren's bottom lip for a while, enjoying the reactions he was getting, before releasing it. He then roughly grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. He started kissing at Eren's collar bones, earning him another whimper. Then he licked halfway up Eren's neck before stopping and sucking a decent sized red mark onto his neck. He kissed the rest of the way up until he got to Eren's ear and lightly nibbled on it.

He ran his tongue along the shell of Eren's ear and then stopped to breathe "_Eren_" onto his ear.

This just made the boy shiver.

"Are you sure you want this…?"

"Mmmm, I'm positive…"

"Then follow me..."

He pulled his head back down and smiled up at him, deviously. Eren followed Levi to his bedroom, as Levi flicked on a small lamp on the nightstand, and forcefully pushed Eren down onto the bed. Eren stared up at Levi with his lips parted, and his eyes wide as Levi slowly pulled his tie off of his neck and threw it to the side, smirking. Despite his drunken state, Levi unbuttoned his shirt smoothly, and pulled it off. He folded it, and set it down.

Eren bit his lip, saying "_Fuck_" as his eyes scanned the man up and down.

He had figured Levi was toned, but _god_, his body left Eren breathless. Not only that, but Eren had only ever seen Levi in long sleeves and pants, so now that he could finally see what was hidden behind the clothing, he was shocked. Levi was absolutely covered in tattoos and he also had quite a big collection of scars that accompanied the tattoos. His eyes scanned lovingly up and down the muscled, tattooed, and scarred body before him, as his member struggled against his jeans to break free. Levi climbed onto the bed, and looked down at Eren, as he planted his knees next to Eren's hips. He grinned at the boy below him as he unbuttoned his belt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Then he unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled down the zipper. He bit his lip as he ran a hand down his tattooed chest and abs, and then teasingly let out a deep moan as he slid a hand into his boxer briefs.

"_Fuck Levi_," Eren hissed.

Levi removed his hand, and Eren stared lustfully at the tempting V that led to a small patch of dark hair that was now on display. Levi bent down over Eren and slid up his shirt. He ran his hands over Eren's abdominal muscles.

"Take it off."

Eren did exactly that, and in record time. Levi licked Eren's collarbones and lovingly sucked a red mark on each one. He kissed his way down to Eren's nipple and then circled it with his wet tongue. The loud moan that earned him went straight to his dick. He used his hand to tease Eren's other nipple. He then trailed his tongue down to Eren's abs and traced the outlines of his muscles. He kissed and nibbled at Eren's hard stomach while he worked on unbuttoning and pulling down the boy's pants and boxers to reveal his hard member. He sat up, and took Eren's dick in his hand. He ran his thumb through all the precum as Eren whimpered below him. He tightened his grip and began to stroke him.

Eren moaned, "Nnh, mmmh."

He loved the way Levi's hand felt as he firmly gripped onto his hard cock. He leaned down and kissed Eren while he pumped his dick. Levi ate up all of the moans he was earning, and explored Eren's mouth. While their tongues wrestled he used his other hand to pull down his own pants and boxer briefs. He leaned back and released his grip. Eren whined at the sudden loss of feeling. Levi removed his clothing the rest of the way, revealing the bottom half of his tattooed body, and then pulled down Eren's pants and boxers, throwing them to the side. They both lustfully stared at each other's naked bodies for a few seconds before mutually meeting for another kiss. Levi rolled his hips down onto Eren's, earning a delicious moan, as their hard dicks rubbed together. Levi smirked into the kiss. He had imagined situations like this over and over again in his head. He never thought he'd actually end up with the boy naked underneath him, whimpering into his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva still attached to their lips, as he glared into the needy teal eyes. Levi wasn't a very loving guy, he was cold, and shut off from the world. But this boy beneath him somehow managed to make his heart-rate rise and make his head spin, with just one look.

"Eren, I'm glad I met you..."

Eren smiled and leaned up to kiss Levi on his forehead.

"I'm glad I met you, too."

Levi felt his chest tighten and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He quickly crawled down Eren's body, and spread apart his legs roughly. He kissed down from the tip of Eren's dick to the base, ran his tongue around his balls, and then used his hands to spread Eren's cheeks before circling his tongue around his hole, as Eren groaned loudly. He slowly pushed his tongue inside, as he snaked one hand up to stroke Eren's dick. He moved his tongue in and out, loving the reactions it got him. He wanted more. He let go of Eren's dick and ran his fingers through the precum that had gathered on his stomach. He slipped one finger in, with his tongue still inside, and slowly thrusted both of them in and out. Eren squirmed and gripped the bed sheets. After a minute or so, he removed his tongue, and added another finger, as he sucked on the inside of Eren's thigh. After leaving a couple red marks on his skin, he added a third digit, and made sure he was stretched out nicely. Levi watched as Eren propped himself up on his elbows.

"Levi, I think I'm ready."

Levi pulled his fingers out.

"Good. I was getting impatient."

He stood up and walked over to his nightstand, opening a drawer, and shuffled around in it, before pulling out a small bottle. He squirted the contents into his hand and lathered it onto his dick as Eren eagerly watched. Levi climbed back onto the bed, and stood on his knees before Eren. After contemplating for a couple seconds, he turned Eren onto his right side, and lifted his left leg. He lowered himself and placed his dick at his entrance. He stared down into the teal orbs as he slowly pushed himself into Eren.

"Mmmmh, you're so tight."

Eren bit down on his hand, to cope with the pain. Levi forced himself to stop so Eren could adjust.

After a minute or so he spoke up, "I'm sorry, Eren. I can't wait anymore. I've wanted this for too long."

He pushed himself into Eren all the way, making Eren cry out. He slowly moved himself in and out, trying to be at least somewhat gentle.

"You feel amazing, Eren."

Eren was on his side, gripping the sheets. Levi picked up his pace, letting himself be loud as he enjoyed the feel of Eren's body around him.

"Ahh, _Leviii_. Go faster."

Levi eagerly grunted in response, speeding up his thrusts. The drunken mixture of moans and groans accompanied by the slapping of their bodies was too much for Levi.

He stopped, "Eren, get on your hands and knees."

Eren complied and did what Levi asked. Levi licked up the length of Eren's back, stopping to bite down on his shoulder, before jerking his hips forward, and entering Eren again. He sucked roughly on his shoulder, moving himself in and out, while Eren moaned loudly. After leaving his mark Levi pulled back and grabbed onto Eren's hips. He quickly picked up his pace again, loving how he made Eren cry out. He adjusted his angle, and threw Eren into a sea of pleasure.

"Nnnnh, _oh god_!"

Levi slammed deep into Eren, finding his sweet spot every time. Eren's chanting of Levi's name sent him over the edge.

"Ohhh-h, I'm gonna cum, Eren."

Eren just moaned in response, "_Mm_, go aheaddd."

Levi thrusted his cock hard into Eren a little longer, before crying out Eren's name as he finished deep inside of him. They took a moment to catch their breaths before Levi removed himself and flipped Eren over once more. He climbed on top of him and quickly began to suck Eren's throbbing erection.

Eren sat up on his elbows, "_Ohhh my godddd_."

Levi's eyes burnt into Eren's as he bobbed his head up and down. He twisted his tongue around his cock and used his left hand to finger Eren's dripping ass and rub his sweet spot.

"L-Levi, I-I'm _ahhh_."

Levi used his right hand to pump Eren's dick, as he held his mouth open, tongue eagerly waiting at the tip of Eren's dick. Eren cried out as he came hard all in Levi's mouth, watching as he swallowed it all before falling back onto the bed. Levi let Eren catch his breath before daring to ruin the moment.

"Are you okay, Eren?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, do you want to take a bath together and clean up?"

"Sure."

"Alright, well come on."

Levi let the tub fill with water as he rested his head against Eren's chest.

"You smell like coffee and sex..."

"I'm sorry...?"

"No, it's fine. I kind of like it," he kissed the red mark Eren's collar bone.

They climbed into the bath and washed off. They soaked for a while before getting out and drying off. Eren suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"TITAN!"

"'_Titan_'?"

"Titan's my dog..."

"Oh, well what about him?"

"I need to take him out before we go to bed."

"Well you're naked... Here let me go get you some shorts."

Levi went as got him a pair of his boxers and shorts, "Here."

"Thanks!"

Then he put on a pair of boxers and shorts, as well.

"Alright, make this quick."

"You're coming too?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, okay!"

Eren smiled real big before grabbing his keys from his pants and leaving to run across the street with Levi following closely behind.

He opened the door, "Titan!"

A few seconds later a droopy-eyed hound showed up.

"Hey boy, come on! Go outside!"

He sniffed at Levi before going into the grass. While Titan was relieving himself a car drove by, rolling down the windows slightly, as girls whistled from inside at the attractive shirtless men. Eren blushed, Levi just rolled his eyes, and Titan barked at them as they passed.

"Is the damn dog done shitting? I'm tired."

"Yeah, he is. Come here Titan!"

The dog ran to him, ears flopping, wrinkles bouncing. He patted him on the head, let him back inside and locked the door.

"Okay, we can go to bed now."

"Tch, finally."

They went back to Levi's and climbed into his ridiculously large bed. Eren wrapped Levi up in his arms, and nuzzled his chin into his hair.

"Goodnighttt Levi."

"Goodnight Eren."

They fell asleep cuddled up that night for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

March 16, 2013

A month had passed since Levi had gotten drunk with Eren, and they had admitted their feelings for each other. A lot had changed for them. They spent a lot more time together, had sexual encounters more often, went out together, made dinner together, stayed the night more, and became much closer. One day Eren had come over to eat lunch with Levi on a Sunday, and had been watching television in the living room while Levi was in the kitchen making lunch. Levi's living room was full of bookshelves, lined with book after book, after book. But as he was looking at the television, he glanced over at the adjacent bookshelf and on that shelf one of the books caught his eye. It was rather large and said "Memories." He couldn't help himself. He got up, grabbed the book, and sat back down on the couch. Upon opening it, he realized it was a photo album. He smiled seeing the pictures of Levi at different stages of his life. Then towards the end of the book, was Levi at what looked like, 20 or 21, he guessed. Suddenly a girl started to appear in a lot of the photos. She was a small girl, shorter than Levi, with light brown hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Picture after picture of them together, holding hands, smiling, laughing, and then he saw it... And his heart just sunk. It was a picture of Levi happily holding up the girl's hand with a shiny ring sparkling on her ring finger. He took the picture out and stared in disbelief. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and slammed the book closed. Meanwhile, Levi was in the kitchen, finishing up the grilled chicken and rice, and making their plates. He took a fork, and cut off a piece of chicken, blowing on it to cool it off.

Then he felt Eren standing next to him, "Oh, hey Eren, your plate is right he-"

He dropped the fork. When he had turned he saw Eren, face filled with emotion, holding a picture in his hand. Levi didn't have to ask, he already knew what it was. He felt his lungs tighten, his head dropped down, and he was unable to move.

"Levi... Who is she...?"

He looked at Levi, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, his voice shaky.

"How could you not tell me you were almost married?! Do I mean nothing to you?! Am I a joke to you?! Are you just messing with me because you think I'm some stupid kid?! I thought you liked me, what the he-"

"Shut up!"

"No! I am no-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He lifted up his head, and stared at Eren, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh my god, Levi..."

He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, while running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I was just upset, and wasn't thinking..."

He felt Levi crying into his chest, and had to fight to not begin to cry himself. He planted kisses all over Levi's head. He had never seen Levi look so vulnerable before. He never wanted to let him go. He wanted to comfort and hold him forever. He rested his chin on Levi's head and just held him close. Levi then said something against his chest, but Eren couldn't quite understand.

"Levi, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you... Speak up..."

He slightly lifted his head off of his chest.

"Her name was Petra..."

He sighed, his voice shaky and unsure.

"She… She was my fiancé..."

Eren ran his hand down Levi's back, "It's alright you don't have to tell me if it hurts to talk about it."

Levi pulled his head back completely, looking up into Eren's eyes, his eyes still watering.

"No. You deserve to know..."

Eren kissed his forehead, and then wiped away Levi's tears with his hand.

"I lost my parents when I was fairly young and I didn't have a good childhood at all. I got into some bad stuff... I joined the Yakuza… Got all of my tattoos, got heavily into drugs and alcohol, and became a well-known member... I was really intimidating and knew how to fight. I still have many scars that remind me of all the fights I endured... People feared my name. If anyone ever underestimated me because of my size, I'd prove them wrong... I did lots of terrible things... Things I regret... I was truly scum..."

Eren was shocked, but touched that Levi was being so open with him. He kissed Levi's nose, before he continued.

"Then I met Petra... I had been jumped by a large group of men... I fought off as many as I could, but they fought dirty, and I was stabbed multiple times, and badly beaten... Left to die in an alleyway alone... As I was fading out of consciousness and accepting that those would be my final moments of life, I remember opening my eyes and seeing her face for the first time before everything went black. I woke up later to see her face again... I had apparently been taken to the hospital by her, and I owed her my life... I ended up quitting the life I was living, and tried to start over. It was hard... Really fucking hard... But she was there every step of the way... We ended getting along really well, and everything just felt right together. We dated for 3 years, and I ended up proposing to her. But one day, she had been driving to go run an errand, and a car crashed into her because they weren't paying attention... She was killed on impact... I found out she had been killed when the police called me and told me over the phone... My whole world fell apart... After her funeral, I lost sight of who I was, and everything turned to shit again... I turned to alcohol and got drunk nearly every day... Trying so hard to forget... It never worked... But I couldn't stop because it was the only thing that numbed the pain..."

Levi's eyes started to water heavily again, and Eren's heart was shattering into a million pieces.

"I didn't know what to do... I was so lost... I needed help, desperately. Otherwise I would have just ended up drinking myself to death. Fortunately for me, one day, after passing out outside of a bar, I woke up to being carried by this really tall man in a suit. I was too fucked up and out of it to care, so I allowed him to put me in the car and take me with him. He was surprisingly gentle and caring. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all. I had passed out in the car and I woke up the next day in an unfamiliar bed, with an awful hangover. I looked over to see the man sitting by the bed with a glass of water in his hand. He handed me the glass and said 'Good morning…' I didn't know him, but something about him just led me to trust him immediately. I took the water and listened to him talk. He said his name was Erwin. He explained that he had seen me passed out and simply wanted to help me. He asked the bartender if he knew who I was, and he told him I came there a lot because someone close to me had died... I guess he took me home and decided he'd be there to help me out. He slowly helped me stop drinking, and became a really good friend. He helped me get a job where he worked. I became his real estate assistant. I took classes, and eventually became my own realtor... It's been years since she passed... Years since I met Erwin... We still work together, except now I'm the boss of the whole office, surprisingly..."

A small smile graced Levi's face.

"Things turned out okay, I guess... Fate must have pitied me and allowed me to be fortunate enough to meet you... Now, everything feels complete again..."

Eren was speechless. He was still trying to process everything he had just been told but was so incredibly happy that Levi trusted him and had told him all of this.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Levi. I really am. I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier... I also know how it feels to lose someone close to you..."

He stared into Levi's smoldering eyes, finding enough comfort to continue on.

"I know that pain... My mom was killed when I was young. People broke into our house and shot her... Me, and my adopted sister Mikasa, saw the whole thing happen... Thankfully my dad had pulled into the driveway and saw the door kicked open, and called the cops. They ran away when they heard the sirens... But I still see that image in my head all the time, of my mom on the floor dead… Crimson liquid pooled around her head…"

Tears started rolling down his own cheeks now.

"I know how you feel, Levi... It's awful... If it weren't for my sister and my best friend Armin, I don't know what I would have done... I probably would have killed myself, honestly…"

Levi wiped the tears from his face, feeling his heart sink as the boy cried.

"Eren... If it means anything, I'm here for you... And I... I love you..."

Eren froze. That was the first time he had said those words to him. It warmed his heart for the first time since his mother had been killed.

"I love you, too..."

They hugged, and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace. Eren used his hand to push up Levi's chin, leaning down to give him a slow, meaningful kiss. After pulling apart for air, Eren whispered onto Levi's lips.

"I think we were meant to meet each other..."

Levi smiled against his lips, "I think we were, too..."

They kissed again, before Levi pulled back suddenly, "Fuck! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the food! Ugh, we'll have to warm it up in the microwave..."

Eren smiled at him, "That's okay, babe."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Babe?"

"Yeah? We're dating now, aren't we?"

Levi slowly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

He grabbed Eren's hand, smiling even wider, "Yes, we are..." and leaned his head onto Eren's arm.

He was so glad he decided to walk into the coffee shop's doors that day, so unbelievably glad.


	12. Chapter 12

March 22, 2013

Levi and Eren walked into Maria's Coffee House together, receiving curious looks from the two workers behind the counter.

Jean looked to Armin, "Did you spill coffee on him again...?"

"No..."

The new couple walked up to the counter looking rather joyed. Armin looked back and forth between the two, puzzled.

"Uhm, what will you have today Eren?"

"Oh, I'm actually paying for both of us today."

"Is that so...? Well then, what would you two like to have today...?"

"I will have a raspberry tea and a poppyseed muffin... What do you want, babe?"

Levi blushed at the way he called him that, "I'll have the same."

"Alright, so make that two raspberry teas and two poppyseed muffins."

Eren and Jean both stared at Eren with their jaws dropped.

Together they said harshly, "'Babe'?!"

Eren gave them a warm smile, "Mhm."

Jean looked at Armin, then to Levi, then to Eren, shocked. Armin blinked trying to figure out what to say to his best friend.

Jean finally spoke up, "So I was right... He _is_ your sugar daddy."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it's not like that…"

Armin nervously ran a hand through his blonde hair before deciding what to say.

"Well I can't exactly say that I'm shocked... I mean, I saw you shooting him glances every chance you got when he came into the store. But I didn't expect you'd end up dating the guy... Wow..."

Eren grabbed Levi's hand, "Neither did I. Now, how much will it be?"

Armin cleared his throat "$11.86..."

Eren took out his wallet and paid for their order before leading Levi to his usual table.

Jean looked to Armin after they walked away and whispered into his ear, "Looks like you owe me 20 bucks."

Armin grunted as he took out his wallet and handed Jean a twenty dollar bill, before getting the next customer in line. Jean and Armin spent the next couple hours intensely watching the couple eat and converse while exchanging multiple laughs and smiles. Eren's surprise relationship would certainly take a while for his friends to get used to. Over time, Eren hoped they'd be more accepting towards the feelings he had developed for Levi.


	13. Chapter 13

March 28, 2013

Levi knew Eren's birthday was in a couple of days. He took note that Eren's birthday was March 30th the day he saw it on his application for his rental property. He was really happy with the way things were going with Eren. But he was having a difficult time planning what to do for his birthday. He thought long and hard about what Eren had previously mentioned he wanted. After spending a lot of time deliberating, he decided what he would do for Eren. He grabbed his laptop and his wallet, made a purchase online that would soon be Eren's gift, then found the number for Maria's Coffee House and gave the manager a call. He had also gotten closer to Eren's friends and gotten their numbers, so he gave Armin a call, and asked that the call be kept between just the two of them. He had everything set to surprise his boyfriend.

"Perfect," he said as he closed his laptop.

Levi then spent the next two days being super anxious. He really hoped Eren would like his gift. Early in the morning, on Eren's 23rd birthday, Levi ran over to Eren's house and knocked eagerly. A tired Eren opened the door, with his eyes still filled with sleep and his hair disheveled.

"Levi... What the fuck... It's so early... Why are you here..?"

Levi threw his arms around the boy, "Pack your bags!"

Eren tensed up, "What?"

"I said, pack your bags! Come on! Hurry! My bags are already packed and ready to go. The flight leaves in a couple of hours, get going."

"Flight?!"

"Yes! Happy birthday Eren!"

"Oh my god, wait. _Seriously_?"

"Yeah, this is my birthday present to you."

"But Levi, I have to work..."

"I already called and got you the next three days off."

"What about Titan...?"

"I already arranged for him to join us on the flight and the hotel I made reservations at is pet friendly."

"Where is the flight destination...?"

"I remembered that you mentioned you had always wanted to go to Colorado, so that's where we are going."

Eren gave Levi a radiant smile before squeezing him really tight.

"Thank you so much. You're absolutely amazing."

"You're very welcome Eren. Now hurry and pack your bags! Be careful not to forget anything! Do you have a dog crate?"

"Yes, in the garage."

"Okay, well while you pack, I'll get Titan's crate ready."

"Thank you! I can't thank you enough!"

He gave Levi a loving kiss before they went off to get ready for the flight. Levi had called Armin ahead of time and told him about the surprise and asked if he could drive them to the airport. Armin had agreed when he called, and showed up soon.

"Hey guys, are you all ready to go?"

"Just about got everything packed. Thank you for giving us a ride."

"No problem. But more importantly, happy birthday Eren."

He handed Eren a neatly wrapped gift. Eren quickly opened it to find an expensive-looking leather wallet.

"I noticed at work that your wallet was pretty worn out, so I figured you could use a new one."

"Thank you! I really did need a new wallet. Wow, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome! Now hurry and finish packing!"

As soon as Eren was done packing, they loaded the suitcases into Armin's car and loaded the dog crate in the back with Eren. Levi sat up in the passenger seat. They arrived at the airport, went through all the checks, got Titan boarded, and then boarded the plane themselves. It was only a four hour flight, but the take-off had been delayed a bit, so they arrived in Colorado around 5:00. Upon arrival, they picked up their luggage and Titan's crate, before calling a cab and heading for their hotel. They checked in and went to their room. It was a fancy room with an extravagant king-sized bed. On the side of the wall was a large dog bed and a food and water bowl. Eren marveled at the room.

"Levi... This all must have cost so much... I don't deserve all this..."

Levi grabbed his hand, "Of course you do."

Titan explored the new room with excitement as Eren looked around the room. He really wasn't used to being so pampered, so this all took him by surprise.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Okay then, let's get room service. You can order whatever you want since it's your birthday."

"You're the best..."

He gave him a long kiss before grabbing the menu off the counter.

He scanned it up and down, "Hmmm... I want the steak and scallops, and I want the steak well done."

"I think I'll have the same."

Levi picked up the phone and called for room service.

"Ah yes, I need two steak and scallop dinners. One steak well done, the other medium-rare. Also, the finest bottle of champagne that you have, and for dessert an order of the triple chocolate cake to share. Oh, and one last thing, I need a food order for a large dog... Yes, thank you."

He hung up and looked at the wide-eyed Eren.

"What...?"

"Well, I just don't understand... We've only been together for a little while and you are being so incredibly nice to me..."

"Because you deserve someone to spoil you, and I want to be that person. I want us to last Eren, and I wanted you to have a nice birthday..."

Grateful tears started to roll down Eren's cheeks.

"I'm so happy... I love you so much... Thank you..."

Levi wiped the tears from his soft cheeks, "You're very welcome. Now how about tomorrow we take that damn mutt out around town with us and we can walk around and check stuff out?"

"That's fine with me!"

"Great, let's watch television until the food gets here."

They cuddled up on the large bed and did exactly that until the door rang. Room service entered and served them their food and champagne, before putting the dish of dog food down for Titan, and exiting the room. Eren ate and drank eagerly.

"This is so good, oh my god."

"Mhm."

They ate and drank a fair amount of champagne, and shared the gourmet cake, before lying back down together. Eren rested his head on Levi's hard chest and watched television.

Levi suddenly spoke, "Eren..."

"Yes..."

"One last gift..."

His head shot up and he looked into Levi's metallic grey eyes.

"Wait, what?! What is it?!"

Levi grinned at him and turned off the television, "I'm going to let you fuck me for a change. Unless you wouldn't want to..."

Eren stunned Levi by quickly climbing on top of him, "I definitely want to."


	14. Chapter 14

March 30, 2013

Eren gave Levi a hard kiss as he quickly pulled Levi's shirt up, breaking the kiss so he could pull it off.

"Che! Eager, are we?"

Eren blushed, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to top you..."

"Well, now's your chance. Happy birthday, brat."

Eren messily let his mouth wander Levi's solid chest. He sucked and nipped at Levi's chest, causing a whimper to find its way out of Levi's stern mouth. The sounds he was causing encouraged him and he moved his way up to Levi's ear.

He breathed warmly, "Suck my dick Levi."

Levi shuddered from the smooth but demanding voice whispering in his ear, before he moved back and sat up against the headboard and clicked his tongue.

"Come on, brat."

Eren threw off his pants and boxers, and straddled Levi's lap, placing his hard member directly in front of Levi's face. Eren wrapped his left hand in Levi's silky black hair and used his right hand to tap his cock on Levi's lips.

"Come on, Levi. Better be good since it's my birthday."

Levi glared up at him, "Don't push your luck."

Eren grinned at him, "I believe I said suck."

Levi carefully placed his mouth around Eren's dick, holding his stern eye contact, while he lathered the tip of his dick with affection from his tongue. Eren's jaw dropped as Levi's metallic eyes bore into his as he took Eren all the way into his mouth, without choking. Neither Levi or Eren were "lacking" anything down there, so Eren took mental note of this sight, and planned to go back to it many times. Levi slowly bobbed his head forward and backwards, slurping as he pulled his head back to catch his breath.

"Jesus Christ Levi."

"Mmm, what?"

"This is so hot, don't stop."

"Mmmh," he moaned onto Eren's dick as he reclaimed it with his mouth.

Eren threw his head back as Levi worked. He started to pump his cock while sucking on the tip,

"Aahh, Levi, that's enough."

Eren pulled his dick out, a trail of saliva still attached to Levi's hungry lips.

"Prepare yourself and let me watch."

Levi tried to give him a stern glare, but couldn't completely hide the lust in his eyes. Eren removed his shirt, and took Levi's place against the headboard as Levi stood on his knees in front of Eren. Levi teased the boy by taking his time to remove his pants and boxers. When he was finished, a sadistic grin graced Eren's face as Levi started to suck on his fingers. He spread his knees apart, closed his eyes, and moaned as he stretched himself for Eren.

"This is such a nice sight, mmmh."

Levi inserted a third finger and fingered himself harder.

After a few minutes he spoke, "Ohhh, E-Eren, I think I'm ready."

"Well, then get on, and ride me like you fucking mean it."

Eren really was pushing Levi's limits, but Levi let him because it was his birthday. He moved forward and straddled his boyfriend. He slowly lowered himself onto Eren's cock, clinching his eyes closed from the pain.

"Fuck Levi. You are so fucking tight. Is this your first time?"

Levi opened his eyes to angrily stare at the boy.

"No, you idiot. Of course it isn't, it's just been a long time since I've done it."

Eren bucked his hips up making Levi hiss.

"I expected better birthday sex than this."

"Shut up you goddamn brat."

He rolled his hips down hard making Eren moan. He leaned down and bit Eren's ear, moaning deeply into his ear while he began moving up and down. Eren ran his hands up and down Levi's hard stomach enjoying the feeling of his abs flexing as he moved himself up and down. Levi picked up his pace, and Eren bit his lip to keep from moaning.

He licked Eren's lips, "Moan for me."

Eren did as told and let himself be loud as Levi rolled his hips in the nice rhythm he had found. Eren was loving his boyfriend riding him but he wanted to have a turn. He picked up Levi suddenly, causing him to gasp. He slammed Levi against the wall and started sucking on his neck.

"What are you doing?!"

Eren wrapped Levi's legs around his sides, "I'm doing you."

He inserted himself back into Levi, thrusting hard as he sucked a large red mark onto his neck. He roughly nipped at the red mark as Levi's voice filled the room. Titan lifted his head off the dog bed and cocked his head at Levi's newly found voice.

"Do you like that?"

"M-mhm."

"You like the way my dick feels inside you?"

He thrusted his hips hard as he said "inside you."

Levi threw his head back, "Oh god, yes."

Eren whispered sweetly into his ear, "What do you want, Levi?"

Levi leaned his head back down, placing his mouth next to Eren's ear, "I want you to fuck my ass as hard as you can until you finish deep inside of me."

"Nnnh, I can do that."

He thrusted as hard as he could, while he reached his right hand forward and grabbed Levi's cock. He stroked him while he fucked Levi's ass as hard as he could.

"Oh my god, Eren. Yesyesyes. Don't stop. Oh fuck. Fuck."

Eren stroked faster and angled himself better, so he would hit Levi's prostate.

"EREN, FUCK."

He slammed himself into Levi as he pumped his dick. It didn't take long for Levi to be pushed over the edge, and he chanted Eren's name as he finished all over their stomachs. Eren gritted his teeth at the tightness around his dick, but managed not to cum. He pulled himself out of Levi's warm ass and sat him on the floor.

"Change of plans, open your mouth."

Levi, still panting, opened his mouth and stared up at Eren.

"Stick that tongue out."

He did, as Eren took his dick in his hand and started to stroke himself. The sight of Levi on his knees, mouth open, and waiting was too much. Within a few seconds ribbons of cum were coating Levi's face and filling his mouth. Eren closed his eyes and struggled to catch his breath. Levi stood, and swallowed, immediately walking to the bathroom as Eren panted. He cleaned off his face and looked in the mirror at the large jacuzzi behind him.

"Perfect."

He started to run the warm water, and let the tub fill up. Eren had calmed down and walked up to Levi in the bathroom and kissed his neck, before picking him up and setting them down in the jacuzzi. He held his boyfriend and planted kisses all over his handsome face as they soaked in the hot water.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Mhm, thank you so much babe."

"You're welcome."

When the water started to cool they got out and dried off. They put on boxers and crawled into the large bed. Levi snuggled up against Eren's chest lovingly, before they drifted off to sleep, excited for tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

March 31, 2013

Levi awoke to messy brown hair in his face. He breathed in the sweet smell of coffee that always lingered on the boy. He carefully got out of bed, and put some clothes on so he could take Titan out to use the restroom. When he came back Eren was sitting up in the bed.

"Hey sorry, I was taking Titan out."

"It's okay, I was just sad when I woke up and you weren't there next to me."

"Awee Eren," he climbed onto the bed and hugged his still mostly-naked lover.

Titan howled at his owner, wanting him to pet him. He reached down and petted Titan's coarse fur, as Levi held him.

"Don't worry, boy. Today we'll go walk around town and have some fun!"

Titan wagged his tail, acknowledging the excitement in Eren's voice.

"Come on, we need to shower and eat breakfast before we can do that."

"Awee, okay."

They went and showered and got ready for the day. They both chose to dress casual. Eren put on a red hoodie and a pair of khaki shorts. Levi put on a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of grey shorts. Titan wore nothing, but his collar and a smile.

"The hotel serves breakfast, so let's go eat before we leave."

"Okay! We'll be back soon, Titan!"

They went to the lobby and found where breakfast was being served. They ate together, while watching people come and go from the hotel with their dogs. Eren overheard a couple walking a Border Collie talking about a dog park in town.

"Levi, did you hear what they said?"

"No, I didn't. What did they say?"

"They mentioned a dog park. We should go!"

"Whatever you want to do, babe."

"Yay! I think Titan will love getting to play with other dogs!"

Levi smiled sweetly, "I'm sure he will."

They picked up their trash and headed back to the hotel room. Eren sat on the bed and used his phone to find the location of the dog park, while Levi fed Titan with the food they grabbed for him on the way back.

"I found it! It's in a big park not too far from here."

"Can we walk there?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, well then we'll just walk instead of calling a cab."

"That's fine with me."

Once Titan was done they put on his leash and lead him towards the front of the hotel. They exited through the doors and breathed in the crisp Colorado air. The air was cool and felt great running through their hair. They made their way down the town's streets, looking at all the shops as they passed. Levi noticed Eren's eyes wandering to all the shops they were passing.

"Hey, the day after tomorrow is our last day here, but the flight isn't until the afternoon, so we'll go shopping before it leaves, okay?"

"Okay, Levi."

They reached out and held hands as Titan happily trotted alongside them. They eventually saw a sign that read, "Happy Tails Park" with an arrow pointing to the right. They followed the direction and eventually came to a huge park.

Levi spoke, "Wow. Eren... Look at all these big-ass trees."

Eren giggled. There were walking trails everywhere. Sidewalk trails for riding bikes, nature trails through the beautiful, tall trees, and hiking trails that led up into the mountains.

"Levi, can we go hiking?!"

"Well, no offense but, I don't think your dog could really handle that. So how about just me and you go tomorrow?"

"Well, what will Titan do all day?"

"The hotel has a dog watching area for when the owners want to go out alone."

"Levi, you're not even a dog person, and yet you do all this for me... It's amazing."

"Anything to make you happy, Eren."

Eren squeezed his hand tighter as they walked towards the dog park area. It was a large, fenced-in grassy area. It had a section for smaller dogs to play together in and a section for larger dogs. They went into the large dog play area, and let Titan off the leash. They sat down on one of the many benches along the fence and observed Titan having the time of his life. Colorado offered his curious nose a variety of new smells, and new sensations. He ran around sniffing at the ground, howling at the other dogs, and playing around.

"He's having so much fun, it's adorable."

Levi chuckled and rested his head on Eren's shoulder. He was still a bit tired, and was thankful when Eren wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him closer.

"Mmmh, you're always so warm."

Eren was right. Levi had never been too fond of dogs, or the messes they make. But he would deal with the messes of a hundred dogs as long as it meant he could always be in Eren's loving arms like this. They cuddled on the bench and laughed watching Titan play with the other dogs. A black and white spotted Great Dane was sniffing at his rear while a Boxer ran playful circles around them. They sat on the bench for a couple hours having nice conversation while Titan played until his heart was content.

"Do you want to walk some nature trails? I know Titan would love getting to walk around in the woods."

"Sure. He'll need some water first."

"Of course. TITAN! COME HERE!"

Titan turned his head, his long ears flopping as he did. He ran towards Eren with his wrinkles bouncing around sloppily.

"Did you have fun, boy?!"

He wagged his tail eagerly.

"I think that's a yes," he put his leash back on and led him out of the fence.

They stopped at a water fountain that was especially made for dogs before heading off on a trail.

"The weather is absolutely perfect today. A walk was a good idea, Eren."

"I agree."

They looked around at the different trails before choosing one that wasn't too terribly long called "Sina Trail." Titan was having the time of his life. The trail had so many unfamiliar scents to offer his curious nose, and he eagerly ran up down the trail following the different scents. Eren and Levi held hands and giggled at the dog running around so happily. It was such a nice day. The cool Colorado wind was blowing calmly and ruffling up their hair. The sun shone down peeking through trees, creating a beautiful scene. The birds chirping and the leaves swaying in the wind, echoed through the forest. They spent most of the day peacefully enjoying nature, taking in the scenery, and observing the wildlife before Titan managed to scare it away.

"Colorado is even more serene than I imagined..."

He gripped Levi's hand tighter as they made their way out of the trail they were currently walking, with Titan panting by their side.

"I agree. Today was tiring, but the trails were amazing."

"I'm excited to go hiking tomorrow! The mountains will be even prettier, I bet!"

"Yeah, and much colder."

"True... But I'm excited!"

"Tch. You say that now, but I'll end up having to fucking carry your ass up the mountain, because it'll be more intense than you expected."

"Hey! I'm not that out of shape."

Levi giggled playfully, earning him an angry glare from the side.

"Love you, brat. Now let's get Titan back. This wrinkly sack of shit is exhausted."

Eren made an irritated sound and Titan just barked from the mention of his name. They made their way out of the park still holding hands, and passed by all the shops again on the way back to their hotel. They went to their room, and gave Titan a bunch of water before he curled up on the designer dog bed, panting heavily.

"Do you want to go out for a date? Maybe grab some food before heading to a movie?"

"That sounds great. Can I order Titan some food first?"

"Of course."

Eren did exactly that, and they relaxed on the bed as the Bassett Hound ate loudly.

"Alright, he's done! Let's go!"

They informed the dog that would be back soon, as if he could understand, and headed out. They stopped by a small local diner and had some good burgers and milkshakes before going to the movies. They went to see Pacific Rim, and cuddled up close the whole time. When the movie was over, Levi wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend's waist, and held him as they walked back to the hotel together.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Eren?"

Eren wrapped his left arm around the smaller man, "Hell yeah! It was an awesome movie!"

"I'm glad..."

"Hey Levi. Can I be your Jaeger co-pilot? Get it? Get it?"

Levi just giggled, "Silly brat..."

They went back to their room and let Titan out to use the restroom. They changed into comfier clothes and hopped in bed together.

"We need plenty of sleep tonight, okay brat? So before you try anything, I'm just going to stop you. No repeat of last night. Having one of us sore and unable to walk wouldn't be good."

Eren let out a defeated sigh, "I guess you're right... Will you at least cuddle me close?"

"Of course Eren."

Levi wrapped his arms and legs around the boy and pulled him close. They soon drifted off to sleep intertwined with each other.


	16. Chapter 16

April 1, 2013

Eren woke up and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. He looked over at the figure bundled up in the sheets next to him, and grinned. Levi had told him before they went to bed that there were to be no sexual activities, because they couldn't afford to be sore in the morning.

He grinned wider when he thought to himself, "Well he never said we weren't allowed to do anything in the morning..."

He carefully lifted the blanket off of his boyfriend and crawled underneath it. He gently moved Levi and positioned him on his back. He slowly pulled down his sweatpants and boxers far enough to gain access to his resting member. He glanced up before proceeding, confirming that Levi was still indeed asleep. He moved his head down and began using his tongue to caress Levi's balls. Eren froze as Levi let out a small moan, but continued his affection when he decided he hadn't woke him up. His tongue traveled down and licked at Levi's ass. He appreciated the surprisingly clean but still musky taste, and encircled the puckered hole. He moved back up, over his balls, and up his soft shaft. He delicately sucked on the head and then took the rest into his mouth. Levi let out a quiet moan but was still asleep. Eren carefully bobbed his head up and down which caused Levi's dick to unconsciously harden. After a few minutes Levi was fully erect and Eren was slurping around the shaft. He took Levi's balls in his hand and massaged them as the sleepy man began to stir. He awoke with a deep, sleep-filled moan which Eren thought was one of the sexiest noises he had ever heard and immediately found himself struggling to escape his own sweatpants.

Levi wiped the silky bangs from his face and spoke with a tired voice, "Eren...?"

He lifted the covers and was met by a pair of teal eyes seductively staring up at him while a soft pair of lips enveloped his cock. He groaned loudly at the sight.

"Fuckk, good fucking morning, mmmh."

Levi tangled his thin fingers into the messy brown hair and forced him to take in more of his cock. He bobbed Eren's head up and down, loving this sensation he had woke up to. His cock kept hitting the back of the brunette's throat, and his deep moans kept leaving his throat.

"Fuck Eren, don't stop."

Eren did as told and sucked harder, still staring up eagerly. He quickened his pace and felt Levi tensing up in his mouth. Levi tightened his grip and bucked his hips upwards a couple times before releasing himself down Eren's throat. Eren swallowed around the cock as Levi rode out the early-morning pleasure.

"Mmmh, I love you Eren."

Eren sat up and wiped the spit from his lips with the back of his hand, "I love you, too. Morning."

Eren was about to get off the bed, but Levi flipped him over.

"At least let me return the favor, punk."

He yanked down his sweatpants, and let Eren's member stand proudly. He took his cock in his hand and began stroking. He planted kisses on Eren's collar bones and let Eren's moans flood his ears. He worked his mouth down to his chest and picked up his pace as he sucked on the sensitive buds. Eren shuddered underneath him. He moved his mouth even farther down and took Eren into his mouth and paid Eren back for waking him up.

"L-Levi, don't stop..."

He sucked harder until Eren was a shaking, moaning mess. With a few last bobs of Levi's handsome face, Eren was releasing inside his warm mouth. Levi carefully pulled his head back and swallowed all of Eren's cum.

"Mmmh, babeee."

Levi leaned up and smiled at him before he pulled him into a kiss. They rested their noses against each other and just enjoyed holding each other for a little while before Levi broke the silence.

"So horny brat, you still want to go hiking today, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then let's go get ready because we are gonna need to check Titan in and stop by the store and get some stuff before we leave."

"Okay babe."

They shared one more kiss before showering. Eren was slowly going through his suitcase as Levi brushed his teeth.

"Levi. What are you going to wear? Because I have no clue what to wear..."

"Probably a tank, shorts, and some shoes that are good for hiking."

He continued going through his suitcase a little longer before deciding on an old black band tee and a pair of grey basketball shorts. Levi gathered his clothing and got dressed alongside Eren. He put on a blue and black striped tank and short black shorts. Eren giggled and smacked Levi's ass.

"I like these."

Levi just rolled his eyes and continued to get ready.

Once they were done Levi spoke, "Alright. Let's go. Grab Titan."

Eren put the leash on his dog and they left the hotel room. They checked him into the dog watching center and said their goodbyes before they left. They walked to a small Walmart that was located not too far from the hotel. Levi purchased granola bars, almonds, apples, water bottles, and a small backpack to carry it all in. They left the store and filled the backpack with all the stuff they bought. Levi chose to carry the backpack because he jogged nearly every day and was in great shape. He wasn't sure if Eren was in the same shape so he didn't want to make things harder for him by adding even more weight to his back. They headed towards the park they had been at the day before, as the cool morning air tickled their skin. When they finally arrived at the park they looked over the sign that showed the different trails and chose one that was pretty long and would probably end up taking most of the day to walk. They decided the long walk would be worth it though because it showed a waterfall at the end of the trail. They set off on the trail that was called "Shiganshina Falls." They paced themselves and took it slow as they made their way up the trails. Eren and Levi were having a great time. The sights were gorgeous and they saw a variety of wildlife including deer, rabbits, snakes, and even a beaver. The hike was exhausting though and they took several breaks along the way, to drink water and eat something if need be. The higher they went, the cooler it got, which helped cool them off from working so hard. After three sight-filled hours had passed they finally started to hear the sounds of water falling heavily down to the ground. They quickened their pace and ran towards the sound. In unison their jaws dropped as they finally found the source. Before them was a large waterfall pouring down into a small creek that trailed through the surrounding forest. The sight was breath-taking and they just stared for a few minutes as faint droplets of water traveled all the way down to their warm faces.

"Levi... This is amazing..."

Levi reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "It really is..."

They walked towards the side of the creek and decided to wade through the clear water to cool themselves down. They set the backpack and their shoes on side of the creek away from the water. Eren was the first to place his feet in the water and immediately regretted his impulsive decision.

"Oh my fucking god this water is freezing!"

Levi laughed as the boy stared at him with panic in his eyes.

"Duh, brat. We are up in the mountains."

He continued to laugh to himself as he did the opposite of Eren and slowly waded into the cold water.

"Man this feels great."

Eren playfully waded over to him, "You're crazy!"

Levi suddenly threw his hands in the air motioning for Eren to stop walking towards him.

"Wait, don't move."

Eren looked down then back to the intense Levi.

"What... What's wrong...?"

"Nothing, just don't move..."

Levi carefully stalked forward and bent down slowly, reaching his hand out extremely carefully while Eren curiously watched.

He suddenly lurched his hand forward into the water and announced, "Got it!"

Eren lifted an eyebrow, "Uh... Got what?"

Levi pulled his hand out of the water, "A crawfish," and held it out to show Eren.

The little crawfish struggled to escape and frantically moved his legs around.

Eren's eyes widened and smiled real wide, "Whoa, let me see!"

He took it from Levi's hand and held it up close to his face.

"Hey little guy!"

The crawfish was not having any of that and reached his claw forward and pinched the end of Eren's nose. Eren yelped and dropped the small creature.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

He plopped down into the water and quickly hid under a rock. Levi burst out into laughter while Eren rubbed his nose.

Eren playfully splashed water towards Levi, "Don't laugh at me... That hurt..."

Levi laughed harder and braced himself on his knees to catch his breath.

"Eren, you idiot. What did you expect holding him up to your face like that?"

He looked up at the pouting Eren and smiled real wide.

"I still love you though."

Eren crossed his arms and huffed, "No you don't."

Levi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his head to his chest, "I definitely do."

Eren sighed and wrapped his arms around him, "I love you, too... That really did hurt though..."

Levi giggled against his chest then leaned up and kissed his nose. They went back and sat on the side of the creek and rested while their legs dried. After they had put back on their shoes they just relaxed and enjoyed the waterfall for a bit longer. The sounds of the water crashing down and then fanning out in small droplets throughout the air was soothing. Eren took his phone out from a pocket in the backpack and opened the camera application.

"Levi, take a picture with me!"

Levi grunted but leaned closer to Eren as he held up his phone and took a photo of them in front of the waterfall. He stopped and set the photo as his background before taking out Levi's phone.

"What are you doing with my phone brat?"

He held the phone up after he opened the camera, "You need a picture of this to remember, too."

Eren slyly leaned in and kissed Levi's cheek and snapped a photo quickly. Eren looked at the photo as Levi remembered how to breathe.

"Awee cute! I set it as your background, you're welcome."

He handed Levi his phone and the older man just stared at his background.

"I look terrible. Wow. My face is all weird."

"You look surprised. That's why it's so cute."

Eren stood up, "Come on, let's go," and headed towards the trail.

Levi took one last look at the photo and a small smile graced his lips seeing the boy kissing his cheek. He wouldn't admit it, but the photo made him really happy.

"Leviiiii!"

Levi put his phone back in the backpack before placing it on his back again, "Coming!"

He stood and walked over to Eren. They walked the trail back to the beginning and said hello to the hikers they passed. The walk back took much less effort because it was downhill, but still took a long time. After a couple of hours they were back where they started.

Eren threw his arms in the air, "Whoo, we did it!"

His excitement made Levi smile, "Mhm, we sure did. So do you want to grab Titan and then walk around town some more? It's around dinner time, and I'm pretty hungry..."

"Yeah, I'm sure Titan misses us!"

They headed back to the hotel and picked up Titan. He was very happy to see them again and wagged his tail eagerly as he walked beside them as they made their way back to the shops. They stopped at a restaurant that looked good and chose a table outside so Titan could accompany them. They sat down after tying Titan to the railing next to the table.

"You're lucky I love you because normally I would never sit outside. So dirty. Ugh. I'm going to go wash my hands, if the waitress comes order me an iced tea."

"Okay!"

Levi walked inside and a minute later a cheerful waitress came out and greeted Eren.

"Oh what a cute dog!"

She sat two menus on the table.

"What would you like to have to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke and my boyfriend isn't here but he told me he wanted an iced tea."

The waitress raised an eyebrow when he said "boyfriend" which caused his cheeks to flush a light shade of pink.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute!"

Eren looked over the menu as she walked away.

His focus was interrupted by a familiar deep voice, "That was weird... As I was about to open the door a lady passed by me and said 'You've got a cute one.' I guess she thought the mutt was mine. Tch."

Eren's face flushed to a shade of red and he buried his face into the menu as Levi sat back down and picked up the other menu.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, I'll be back!"

Before Levi could respond Eren had quickly stood up and scurried inside. As he was looking over the menu the waitress came back. She set the drinks down and two straws.

Levi glanced up at the familiar face, "Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to order?"

"No, net yet."

"That's fine. Take your time. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She held the door open for Eren as he returned outside. He sat back down and picked up his menu again. Levi set his menu down and stared at the brunette across from him.

"I know what I want. What about you?"

"I think so."

After a minute or so the waitress returned, "Okay gentlemen, what will we be having today?"

Levi spoke first, "I'll have the Caesar salad with raspberry vinaigrette."

"And you sir?"

"I want the buffalo burger with an order of seasoned fries."

"Okay, that'll be out soon!"

She took the menus up and went back inside.

"We had burgers yesterday..."

"I know, but I've never eaten buffalo before and I really want to try it."

"I see," Levi picked up his cup in the awkward fashion he always did and took a sip before leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

He closed his eyes and sat in silence as Eren looked him over.

"Gah, you're so sexy..."

Levi peaked open one eye and stared, "Hm?"

"I love how I can see your toned arms and chest in the tank, and all the tattoos. It's fucking sexy."

Levi found himself starting to blush and quickly closed his eye.

"You shouldn't be attracted to the tattoos, brat. You know they are from a time in my life I am not proud of."

Eren giggled, "So? I still think it's sexy as fuck..."

Levi scoffed, "Oh, shut up."

Eren responded in a playful tone, "Make me."

Levi opened his eyes to respond but saw their waitress approaching and just decided to smirk at the brunette. She set their food down and told them to enjoy before going back inside. Titan inched closer to the table and stared up with sad eyes as they ate.

"None for you shitty mutt."

Eren couldn't resist the opportunity and said, "Awee, but you're supposed to share food with your boyfriendddd."

Levi choked on the salad he was swallowing and glared at the boy who was giving him a flirty smile.

"Watch yourself, Jaeger. Now how does the burger taste?"

"It's soooo good. What about the salad?"

"It's good."

Levi took two fries off of Eren's plate and ate them.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

He smiled deviously, "I thought you said boyfriends share food?"

Eren scrunched his eyebrows and glared at the black-haired man, "Touché..."

They finished eating, paid for their food, and tipped the waitress. They headed back to the hotel room after Titan used the restroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Man, today was exhausting."

"Lazy brat. At least you didn't have to carry the backpack."

"Good point."

Eren pulled Levi closer to him, "I'm sad we have to leave tomorrow..."

"Yeah, me too... Unfortunately we both have jobs."

"Ughhh. Don't remind me..."

Levi laughed and snuggled up closer, "Goodnight silly brat."

"Goodnight old man."


	17. Chapter 17

April 2, 2013

Both Eren and Levi awoke to a large animal jumping on them.

"Oi, get off mutt. Fuck."

"Awee. Morning Titan."

Levi wiped the sleep from his eyes as Eren petted the excited mass of fur.

"Well, how'd you sleep, Eren?"

Eren turned to stare at his sleepy lover, "Good. I had this crazy dream though!"

"Is that so? What happened in this dream that was so 'crazy,' hm?"

"You're going to think I am super weird…"

"Already do, brat."

"Well… Me, you, your coworkers, my coworkers, and my family were all in this really weird alternate-universe…"

Levi narrowed his eyes, "And?"

"And uh… We lived inside these giant walls…"

"Why the fuck did we live inside giant walls?"

"…Because we needed to hide from Titans…"

"…We needed to hide from a bunch of drooling dogs? Wow. You're right, Eren. You are a weirdo."

"No no no. For some reason, everyone called these giant things that went around and ate people, Titans. Apparently the walls we lived in were supposed to keep them out or something, but this huge Titan went and knocked it down."

Levi just stared at Eren, eyes narrowed, not knowing how to respond.

"And uh, us two and everyone we know were like these soldiers that went and killed those giant things. It was crazy. We used this weird gear to like shoot around and fight them, it was super cool."

"I think you watch too much Syfy channel or something…"

Eren giggled, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, everyone called you this weird name."

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Weird name?"

"Yeah, you were like a Lance Corporal or something and you wore these tight-ass white jeans."

Levi scoffed, "As if I'd ever be caught wearing white jeans."

"Well you did. Oh, and everyone called you 'Humanity's Greatest Soldier' or something like that, and you were super fucking cool. You killed Titans like it was nothing. God, you were sexy."

"Glad to know you fantasize about the weirdest shit."

"It wasn't like thatttt."

"Sure it wasn't. Now we have a plane to catch in a few hours, so enough of your Syfy fantasies, weirdo. Let's get up."

Eren made a pouty face, and crossed his arms.

Levi giggled, "Don't make that face at Humanity's Greatest Soldier."

Eren slowly grinned, "More like, Humanity's Grumpiest Soldier."

"Brat," he said as he playfully tossed a towel at Eren's head, "Get ready."

"Fineee."

They both went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

"I don't have a whole lot of money, so I can only buy a little bit."

"Tch. You thought I was expecting you to pay for this shopping trip?

Eren stared at his lover with confusion in his face as they exited the hotel, "Yeah? You already paid for the flight and the hotel…"

"Silly brat. Save your money, I told you I wanted to make your birthday great. I had planned from the start to pay for everything."

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive."

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Eren."

They held hands as they walked towards the shops they had passed on the way to the park. Upon arrival, Eren glanced around decided to go into a shop called "Earthbound." Eren enjoyed running around the store trying on all the weird masks they had, pretend killing Levi with a samurai sword, sniffing all the incense, and trying on tons of sunglasses. He bought a few beanies and a couple pairs of sunglasses before heading to the next store. They stopped in a little store called "Beat Book Shop" and looked around. Eren picked out some cd's to purchase and Levi found some books he deemed interesting enough to read, and they made their purchases and headed out. Eren chose to go into "Billabong" next. He ended up getting a lot of new clothes thanks to Levi. He got three pairs of pants, five pairs of shorts, four tank-tops, eight shirts, and a pair of shoes. Afterwards he stopped by a few other stores such as "Starr's Clothing," "Urban Outfitters," "Buffalo Exchange," and "American Apparel." They had wasted away a couple hours shopping but still had a few hours before the plane would arrive so they continued to walk around the shops, hands full of bags, while taking in the scenery. Eren glanced to his right into the "Volcom" store and saw a rack of longboards.

He'd rode skateboards a lot when he was younger and knew that a few of his friends longboarded and always encouraged him to give it a try, so he said to himself, "Why not?"

"Hey Levi, let's stop in here."

"Alright."

Eren went straight for the rack of boards as Levi curiously watched.

"Whoa, this one is so cool!"

Eren picked up a long, tear-drop shaped board from the rack. It was red and black and had a sugar skull surrounded by roses and a variety of different things on the bottom, with black trucks, and big red wheels.

"Levi, we should both get a longboard and go longboarding. I've always wanted to longboard and Colorado has a bunch of nice places to longboard…"

As Levi looked into the excited teal eyes, he thought to himself for a moment before responding.

"Fine… But knowing how clumsy you are, don't blame me when you bust your ass."

Eren laughed, "We'll see who'll be busting their ass, old man."

Levi gave him a playful push before grabbing a board from the rack. Levi selected a tear-drop shaped board as well. However, the board was not as long as Eren's and was white with a black ink design on the bottom, silver trucks, and large white wheels.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?"

"Positive."

"Alright, then let's go check out."

They purchased the boards and received some helpful tips from the guy that had checked them out on what to do and what not to do on a longboard. They decided to drop off their bags back at the hotel and then walk back to the park with their newly purchased boards. They chose a walking path that was relatively flat the whole way, to avoid some potential accidents.

Levi, holding his board under his arm, said to Eren, "Well, you wanted to try it, so go ahead."

Eren nervously gulped, "Alright…"

He set the board down and took a deep breath, before getting on the board, and balancing himself. He slowly kicked off and began to move forward. He took it slow at first, kicking occasionally to maintain momentum. Levi watched as his attractive boyfriend rode off into the distance, his brown hair flapping in the wind, and his tone body working to move the board forward. Eren came to a stop, turned around, and rode back to Levi.

Stopping somewhat ungracefully in front of Levi, he stopped off the board, and walked up to Levi, "That was so much fun. Oh my gosh, it's just like skateboarding but easier. Your turn!"

Levi looked calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside he was actually pretty nervous. Levi did not enjoy making a fool of himself and he felt like he was about to do exactly that.

"Come on, I'll help you."

Eren put his foot behind a wheel in front in order to keep the board from moving as Levi hesitantly stepped on.

"Alright, now put your left foot first, and your right foot on the back. Keeping your left foot pointed straight, kick off using your right foot, and then return your foot to the board pointing to the side, and you can adjust your left foot, once you feel balanced. Okay?"

Eren helped him push off but let go as Levi began to move forward. Levi was shaky at first and struggled to find his balance.

"Bend your knees!"

Levi did as told, and slowly balanced himself. After a little while, he kicked off, and got a little more speed, again struggling before finding his balance. Eren watched with a smile on his face. The usually perfectly maintained and always graceful Levi was having a hard time trying to keep himself on the board, and this made Eren giggle. He watched as Levi attempted to stop himself and fell into the grass. Eren flinched and grabbed his board, jumping on, and riding up to Levi. He helped him up, and wiped the grass off of his lover.

"You okay?!"

"Yeah, but this damn thing is so hard to stop. I don't understand!"

"Hmm. Next time, instead of putting your foot down on the pavement all at once, slowly place it down and drag it so you gradually decrease your speed."

Eren smiled at the flustered Levi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go again. But I'll ride next to you this time. Okay?"

Levi picked up his board and placed it back on the cement, "Alright…"

After a few more attempts, Levi got the hang of it.

"This is kind of nice, brat. The air feels nice."

Eren kicked off the ground, "It does. I'm glad we're doing this before we have to go back."

"Me too," Levi looked over to Eren giving him a warm smile.

After a couple hours of riding around and learning how to longboard, they returned to the hotel. They packed up their belongings, took Titan to use the restroom, and got him into his kennel, before checking out of the hotel. Levi called them a taxi, and they made their way to the airport. Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder lovingly as they checked in their luggage and Titan. They went through security and boarded the plane.

As Eren and Levi made themselves comfortable in their seats, Eren spoke up.

"Levi, thank you for all this. This was seriously some of the best days of my life and I'm so happy you did this for me. I love you so much."

Levi intertwined his fingers with Eren's, "You're welcome, Eren. I love you too."

After four hours, they arrived at the airport, and gathered up their luggage along with Titan before meeting a familiar blonde boy outside. He helped them load up their stuff as Eren told him all about what they had done and saw. Okay, not _everything_ they had done, but most of it. When they got back home, they unloaded their stuff and thanked Armin for his help before he headed off back to his own home. Then after putting up their stuff and letting Titan out, Eren and Levi snuggled up in Eren's bed, exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

May 2, 2013

One month had passed since Levi and Eren had gone to Colorado together. Everything was going great. They were happy, and in love.

"Things are really coming together for me," he thought to himself, staring at his desk.

Someone then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hanji entered, skipping joyously.

"Levi! There's a cute boy out there who says he came here to see you. He brought us all cake from his work, he's so sweet! He said his name was Eren."

Levi stood up from his desk, "Eren's here...?"

"Yeah, come and see!"

He walked out to see all of his coworkers gathered around his boyfriend, who was standing there holding a bunch of cake. Eren's face lit up when he saw him.

"Levi!"

He smiled at the cheerful boy.

"Hey Eren, what are you doing here...?"

"I just wanted to drop by on my break and bring you some food. I decided to bring extras in case your coworkers wanted some, too."

A huge smile covered his face and he couldn't help but smile back. Eren stepped towards him, leaned down, and kissed him, earning them a bunch of cheers and whistles. Levi's face flushed red, at the sudden kiss. He hadn't told anyone in the office he was seeing someone, and certainly didn't mention he was dating another man. He stood there frozen after Eren pulled away. Eren turned back to Levi's surprised coworkers.

"Sorry guys, he just looked so cute and I couldn't stop myself. I apologize."

Then came a group "_Aweeee_!" which made Levi's face even redder.

Eren turned back to him.

"Well, introduce me to everyone."

"Oh, uh, right. That's Hanji, Auruo, Eld, Gunther, Connie, Reiner, Ymir, Bertholdt, Krista, Marco, Annie, and finally, Erwin."

Eren waved, "It's nice to finally meet you all!"

He went around and talked to everyone while handing out the different cakes he had brought. Everyone seemed to love Eren, and Levi was enjoying seeing him interact with everyone. Suddenly he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Erwin's hand. He gave Levi a warm smile.

"I noticed you'd been acting different the last few months, but couldn't quite figure out why. But now I can clearly see why. I'm happy for you, Levi. He seems to be a good guy."

He smiled back at Erwin, "He is."

Eren approached the two, holding a cup of coffee and a piece of lemon cake.

"I brought you your favorite."

"Thanks Eren, come on, you can sit with me in my office until you have to go back."

"Okay!"

They went into the office, closed the door, and Eren sat the coffee and cake down on the desk. He giggled.

"Anything else you need, sir?"

Levi smirked at him deviously, "Mmm. I can think of a few things."

Eren took the hint and pressed their lips together, finding his way into Levi's mouth while he removed his tie. They unbuttoned each other's button-ups as their tongues twisted and played with each other. They stopped to pull off their shirts, and Eren spoke.

"Will anyone come in...?"

"No, I locked it."

"Good."

Levi walked over to his desk and carefully cleared it off. Eren stared at him wondering why he was suddenly doing that.

"Lay down."

Eren grinned, "Doing this kind of stuff in your office is so hot. I should come here on break more often."

Levi watched as he removed his pants and boxers and laid down on his desk.

"_Mmm_. You definitely should."

Eren asked, "So are you going to fuck me here...? We don't even have any lube..."

Levi began unbuttoning his pants, "I had something else in mind..."

Eren smiled curiously.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

He pulled down his pants and removed his boxer briefs. Then he carefully climbed onto Eren, except facing the opposite direction this time. Eren bit his lip, as he smacked Levi's ass.

"Oh, now I see. You want to 69?"

"Yup."

"Gladly, babe."

He reached up and squeezed Levi's ass with his left hand.

"You've got such a cute little ass."

Levi kissed at Eren's waistline.

"You're the one with the perfect ass."

Levi trailed his finger along Eren's ass. Eren moaned and pressed his tongue to Levi's ass, circling it with his tongue. Levi licked down the length of Eren's dick, letting out a deep moan. They both moved and began to suck on each other's balls. Eren licked his way down Levi's dick, before sucking on the tip. Levi grabbed Eren's dick, moaning as he continued to suck his balls. Eren took Levi's dick into his mouth, pushing his ass down until it touched the back of his throat. Levi pulled his mouth back, and groaned loudly. He started to pump Eren's dick, causing Eren to moan while Levi's dick remained in his mouth. He swallowed around Levi, and Levi couldn't take it anymore. He continued to pump as he circled Eren's tip with his tongue. Eren moaned again, this time circling his tongue around Levi's dick. Levi took Eren into his mouth, twisting his own tongue as he did. Eren moaned onto his dick and began to move his mouth up and down his length.

Levi moaned "_Oh my god_" onto Eren's dick, making Eren buck his hips up.

Eren lifted a hand and pumped Levi's cock while using his tongue to play with his ass again. Levi moved his mouth back down and began to suck on Eren's balls again, while stroking his dick. They loved all the moans they kept receiving from each other.

Levi removed his mouth and spoke, while still stroking Eren, "Eren, fuck my face."

Eren moaned against his ass, in agreement, still licking.

"One more thing, don't swallow this time. Hold it."

Before Eren could respond, Levi began to suck on the tip, and hollowed out his mouth. Eren eagerly began thrusting up into his mouth, enjoying the warmth. While thrusting he moved his mouth down and took Levi into his mouth again. He firmly placed his hands on his ass and pulled him down into his mouth as he thrusted. They groaned onto each other's dicks, saliva trailing down their lips, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes from the roughness. It quickly became too much and Eren thrusted and pulled down harder as he felt himself and Levi tensing up. After a few last thrusts they came together, moaning deeply, as their mouths filled with cum. Eren did as he was told and didn't swallow, panting heavily through his nose attempting to catch his breath. Levi climbed off of him with his mouth closed, and stood up. He sat Eren up and pressed his lips down into him forcing his mouth open, as he shared the cum in his mouth with him. Eren was shocked but let Levi do it. Once his mouth was empty Levi demanded once again that Eren not swallow.

"Now give it back to me, babe."

Levi _rarely_ called Eren "babe" so he eagerly did as he was told. He stood and pressed his lips to Levi's, letting all the cum drip down into his mouth. Levi moaned as he took it all greedily. Once he had it all, he kissed Eren, and pulled his head back as he gave it back to him once more. He licked the cum dripping down his lips, then the cum dripping down Eren's chin.

"You can swallow now."

Eren did, and then opened his mouth, panting for air.

Levi placed kisses all up and down his neck, breathing, "I love you, Eren."

Eren kissed the top of his head, "I love you too, Levi."

They kissed each other on the lips before gathering their clothing and redressing.

Eren helped Levi then put all of his stuff back onto his desk.

"Shit Levi, I have to leave now. My break's almost over."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for bringing me and my office food. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Levi."

He ran over to the smaller man, and gave him one last kiss before heading out the door.

"I'll see you later tonight!"

"Alright, I'll look forward to it."

They smiled at each other before Eren closed the door. He said his goodbyes to everyone as he headed out. He was about to head down the elevator when a tall, blonde man stopped him.

"Hey Eren, one last thing..."

"Oh, you're Erwin, right? Levi's told me a lot of great things about you. He says he really owes you a lot. It's nice to finally get to meet you."

Erwin gave Eren a genuine and warm smile before placing his large hand on his shoulder.

"Do me a favor and take care of Levi, okay?"

Eren smiled back, "Will do."

Erwin removed his hand and stepped back.

"Thank you."

He waved goodbye to Eren as the elevator closed. Eren finally knew what he meant when Levi had said he just knew he was a good guy immediately. Eren went back to work, grinning like an idiot all day.


	19. Chapter 19

June 2, 2013

Another month had passed, and Levi and Eren were busy cuddling on the couch watching television. Eren kissed Levi's shoulder.

"Babe…"

"Yeah...?"

"Will you come back over tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Sure."

He turned around and snuggled up into Eren's chest. Eren rested his head on Levi's.

"One more thing..."

Levi slowly pulled his head back giving him a questionable look, "What...?"

"My dad and my adopted sister are also coming tomorrow for dinner... I told them I wanted them to meet you..."

"So they know about us?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to them about you for a while now. I know they didn't really approve at first but maybe they'll accept it more after they meet you."

"Hmm... I hope so... That's fine, Eren. I guess it is about time I meet some people close to you, besides those brats you work with."

Eren laughed, "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry I'm sure they'll like you."

Levi snuggled back up to Eren, "Mmm, okay. Can I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course, come on, let's go to bed. We both have to go in early tomorrow."

Eren picked up Levi, and started walking towards his bedroom.

"What're you doing?!"

"I'm carrying my boyfriend to my bed?"

Levi glared at him, which just made him giggle. He set him down, and they stripped to just their boxers.

"Turn off the light, Levi."

He did, and joined Eren on the bed, crawling under the covers, before placing his head on Eren's warm chest.

"Goodnight Eren."

"Goodnight Levi."

They fell asleep, holding each other. Waking up the next morning still tangled up in each other.

"Mmm, you're so warm, I don't want to get up."

Eren kissed his forehead.

"Come on, you have to. If you don't, I'll carry you."

Levi immediately shot out of bed, which made Eren crack up.

"Do I still have some extra pairs of work clothes here?"

"Yeah you do, over there in the top drawer."

"What about work shoes?"

"Mhm, they're in the closet."

"Good, let's get in the shower then, brat."

"Okay! Let me take Titan out first, then I'll join you!"

"Alright."

Levi got in the shower while Eren slipped on a pair of shorts, and let his dog out. Once he was done he quickly ran back inside and threw off his clothes before joining Levi. They showered, kissed, and did a lot of touching, but didn't have time for anything else so they got out and dried off.

"Hey Eren, I have to meet with a client before dinner, I'll try to get done as soon as possible, okay? I promise I'll come."

"That's fine," he kissed Levi's cheek.

"I'm nervous for you to meet my family, but excited, too."

Eren grabbed Levi's hand, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm positive. Now, hurry up and get dressed. We're both going to be late at this pace."

Eren tossed on his usual black jeans and white button-up, while Levi gathered his clothing.

"All I have clean is the green button-up? Ugh."

"Yeah, but it's okay. You look really handsome in green."

"I do...?"

Eren smiled real wide, "Yup! You can get dressed while I go make us some breakfast. Oh and here's your tie, by the way."

"Thanks."

Eren went and made apple cinnamon muffins while Levi got ready in the bathroom.

"The muffins are done!"

"Okay!"

Levi walked to the kitchen and poured them both some orange juice. They ate, said goodbye to Titan, and jumped in their cars and headed to work. Eren got home later that day and made his special blue cheese and bacon burgers, with home-made fries, and apple pie with ice cream for dessert. Mikasa was the first to arrive.

"Hey!"

He hugged Mikasa real close.

"I've missed you so much! Come inside!"

Mikasa followed him to the kitchen and helped him prepare the food.

"How have you been, Eren?"

"I've been great! How about you, how have you been?"

"I'm okay. Sasha's a pain in the ass to live with. We spend so much damn money on groceries."

Eren giggled, "I can only imagine. That girl sure can eat."

Mikasa laughed too, before hearing a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

Mikasa went and answered the door, returning with Eren's dad.

"Hey dad!"

He hugged his father.

"The food's almost done. You guys can sit down at the table."

"Alright son, it looks good."

"Thanks!"

He finished all of the food just in time for more knocking at the door.

"I got it," Eren went and got the door.

He opened to see a panting Levi.

"Hey Eren, I hope I'm not late. I rushed over as soon as I was done."

"You made it just in time."

He pulled on Levi's tie, bringing him up to his lips.

He pulled back, "Come meet me family! Oh, did you bring something?"

"Yup."

"How sweet of you."

He followed Eren to the kitchen, and introduced himself to the two people at the table whom were intensely looking him up and down.

"Hello, I'm Levi. Eren has told me a lot about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Jaeger and Mikasa."

He set the bag down and shook their hands.

"You can call me Grisha."

Eren picked up the bag, "What is it, Levi?"

"It's a bottle of wine."

Eren pulled it out of the bag, and Grisha spoke.

"Hm, it seems you have good taste, Levi..."

"Thank you," he said as he went to the cabinet and took down four wine glasses.

Eren served the food and Levi served the wine. They sat down and began to eat. Eren was beaming with joy, Levi was trying real hard not to be his usual emotionless self, Mikasa kept glaring at Levi, and Grisha calmly ate while occasionally glancing in Levi's direction.

"So Levi, what do you do?"

He took a drink of his wine.

"I am a realtor and I'm also the boss of a real estate company."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir, I started as an assistant and worked hard to make it to the top."

"Impressive."

After questioning Levi some more, Grisha was beginning to warm up to Levi, though he wouldn't ever dare to admit it out loud. But Levi noticed Mikasa hadn't spoken and decided to change that.

"Mikasa, I like your scarf."

_Was that awkward? Oh god. I couldn't think of what to say._

Mikasa suddenly smiled, "Thank you. Eren gave it to me, so it means a lot to me."

"You have such a wonderful brother. By the way Eren, the food tastes great."

Both Grisha and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you guys, and thanks for the wine Levi, you must have spent a lot..."

"Since it was for you and your family, money wasn't an issue. Since you all mean a lot to Eren, you mean a lot to me, too."

"I'm glad to hear that," Grisha said warmly.

They finished eating while lightly conversing. Eren then served them dessert and in return got compliments on how good he was at cooking and baking. He stood to take Titan out, a little hesitant about leaving the room. Levi sat drinking his wine, still getting curious looks from the two. Before deciding it was time to speak up.

"...I know it's been hard for you guys to accept me, and us. So I want to clarify and say that I am serious about him, and I do really care for him. I know we have an age gap, but I feel he is mature and handles himself well. He works really hard and I respect him for that. I will support him with whatever he decides he wants to do in life because he means a lot to me. I just hope one day, you guys will accept me. I know it would mean a lot to Eren and me if you did..."

Grisha drank his wine, collecting his thoughts.

"I won't lie. I was a bit upset when Eren told me he was dating you. But it seems you're a decent man, and as long as my son is happy, I'm happy."

Mikasa spoke up, "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you," dead serious look on her face.

"I believe you, and I don't plan to."

The front door opened, and Eren came back in with Titan.

"Sorry, he was taking forever. Is everything okay?"

Grisha stood, "Everything's fine. Thank you for making dinner. Unfortunately I have a lot of patients to see tomorrow, and need to get back soon, so I have to leave. It was nice meeting you Levi," he shook Levi's hand.

"Goodbye Mikasa," he gave her a big hug.

"And goodbye Eren. Stop by and see me sometime. You need to visit your old man more often."

Eren hugged him, "I will dad, thanks for coming, let me walk you out."

He did, leaving just Levi and Mikasa.

"I was serious when I said you better not hurt him."

"I know you were."

"He's already been through a lot in his life and he doesn't deserve to get his heart broken anymore."

"Believe me, I know. But you don't have to worry so much because I really do care for Eren."

"It's my job to worry about my brother."

"I guess you're right," he turned hearing Eren enter again.

"Hey babe, did your dad leave?"

"Yeah, I got to tell him goodbye and everything. So Mikasa are you leaving too? Because you are always welcome to stay as long as you want, sis."

"Well, I told Sasha I would be back before it got too late. So I should probably head out, too."

"Awee. Are you sure? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I can come over again real soon. Don't worry, Eren. I just have to make sure Sasha doesn't eat all of our food while I'm gone."

Eren and Mikasa both laughed before hugging.

"Take care of my brother, Levi..."

"I will."

He waved goodbye as she walked out the door. Eren and Levi picked up the extra food and washed the dishes before Levi headed home.

"I think today went well, Eren."

"I think so too."

He dried his hands off and hugged Levi.

"I think they liked you."

"I sure hope so."

Eren nuzzled his nose into Levi's hair, "I love youuuu."

"I love you too, brat. Goodnight."

"Night Levi!"

They shared a slow, intimate kiss before Levi headed back to his house and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

June 5, 2013

It had been three days since Levi had met Eren's dad and adopted sister. Mikasa, as promised stopped by Eren's house to spend some much needed quality time. She brought their favorite movie and a bunch of snacks. After talking for about an hour and updating each other with what was going on in their lives, they sat down on the couch to watch the movie. Eren was handing Mikasa a large blanket and a bag of chips when his phone suddenly started ringing.

"Oh, uhm hold on. Let me get this..."

Eren walked into the kitchen and answered, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Not much, just got off work and heading home. Do you want to hang out?"

"Well Mikasa is over..."

"Oh, well then we can just hang out tomorrow."

Eren failed to realize Mikasa had been propped up in the doorway listening to him talk on the phone.

"He can come over, I don't mind."

Eren jumped from the sudden interruption.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a chance for me to get to know him better."

"Alright! Hey Levi, you still there?"

"Yup."

"Mikasa said you can come over and join us."

"She did...?"

"Mhm."

"What are you guys even doing?"

"Watching a movie and enjoying snacks."

"Sounds fun. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay babe. See you in a few!"

"Bye."

Eren hung up and turned back to Mikasa.

"Are you sure you are okay with him coming over?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't start making out or anything. Please refrain until I leave to do that stuff," she gave Eren a somewhat disgusted look.

"Don't worry, I won't do any of that."

They turned as someone began to knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you can go sit on the couch."

"Okay," she then returned to the living room.

Eren opened the door, full of excitement. He smiled upon seeing the shorter black-haired male. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Levi."

They stepped back still wrapped up in each other, as Eren closed the door.

He kissed Levi's smooth hair, "Come on, Mikasa is waiting."

Levi kissed his neck before unwrapping his arms. They walked to the living room together, catching Mikasa's eye.

"Hey Levi."

"Hello Mikasa. How are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Work was stressful. Hopefully this will calm me down."

Eren sat down next to Mikasa, and Levi followed his lead, sitting on his other side.

"What movie are we even watching?"

In unison they responded, "Boondock Saints."

"Never seen it."

Eren grabbed Levi's hand, "It's our favorite movie, I think you'll enjoy it."

Mikasa nodded her head in agreement, before grabbing the bag of chips. Eren grabbed the bag of chocolate-covered almonds he had set on the floor, and handed them to Levi before pressing play. They all shared snacks, while watching the movie play. Eren and Mikasa whispered quotes to each other all throughout the movie, which just made Levi roll his eyes.

"Why don't you make like a tree, and get the fuck outta here?"

They were really enjoying spending time together after so long. Eren laid down between the two, putting his head on Levi's lap, and laying his legs across Milasa's lap. Levi played with Eren's messy hair while contently watching the movie. If it meant a lot to Eren, he determined he needed to watch as closely as possible. He laughed along with the two younger ones sitting next to him, and smiled with them as badass stuff happened. They had stuffed their bellies and the movie was nearing the end when Eren sat up suddenly and stared at Mikasa, grinning widely. They both made "guns" with their hand and pointed them towards the television while speaking simultaneously with the movie actors, as Levi curiously watched.

"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand."

"Vaffanculo!"

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"In nomine Patri."

"Et Filii."

"Spiritus Sancti."

They pulled their hand guns in unison, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. The movie came to an end, as the siblings turned to intensely stare at Levi.

"Did you like it?"

They asked at the same time, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, it was a good movie."

Eren and Mikasa high-fived before getting up to pick up all the food. After everything was picked up, and the blankets were folded, Mikasa spoke up.

"I'm going to head out now, Eren! Seeing you today made me really happy! Levi, do you feel less stressed after the movie?"

Levi let himself laugh, "Mhm. So much so that I completely forgot about work."

Mikasa gave him a big smile as she wrapped her favorite scarf tighter around her neck.

"Good, I'm glad you watched it with us."

Levi smiled warmly, "Me too. Be careful driving home."

"I will," she hugged Eren before walking over to Levi and hugging him as well.

At first Levi was shocked and tensed up at the unexpected touch he was receiving. But after a couple of seconds he lifted his arms and hugged back.

Mikasa pulled back, "See you guys later! Bye!"

They waved goodbye as she grabbed the movie and headed out the door. Levi locked the door after her as Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you came over. That was fun."

Levi responded smirking, "I had fun too. But was it really necessary for you two to say every other fucking line?"

Eren laughed against Levi's back, "I'm sorry babe. It's our favorite movie, we can't help it."

"It's okay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They made their way back to Eren's room so they could change into more comfortable clothes.

Eren kissed Levi's forehead, "Want to watch television on the couch until we fall asleep?"

"Of course."

They returned to the living room, cuddled up real close, and did exactly that.


	21. Chapter 21

July 5, 2013

Another four weeks had passed since Eren introduced Levi to his family. Eren had just gotten off work, and he had already gone to house, fed Titan, and took him outside. He ate dinner quickly, before running across the road to Levi's. He knocked eagerly. Levi opened the door after about 30 seconds.

"Oi. Don't knock so hard. I'm not deaf."

Eren pushed his way inside "Sorry! I was just excited to see you! I'm sorry it's so late, I had to close today."

Levi closed the door and then turned to the excited boy.

"Hmm. I'll forgive you for being so late if you give me a kiss?"

Eren smiled before running over to Levi and picking him up, "I can do that."

Levi wrapped his legs around the boy, as they embraced. After a couple minutes, he finally pulled away, and Eren sat him down.

"So what were you up to, hmm?"

Levi looked up and said casually, "Thinking about smoking a blunt."

Eren's eyes shot open.

"YOU, _WHAT_?!"

Levi clicked his tongue, "You heard me. I don't usually do this kind of thing anymore. I used to, but you already know about all that. But a client gave me a cigar today, and I just thought if you wanted, we could smoke together."

Eren grabbed Levi and kissed him all over his face.

"Yes. I'd love to."

Levi grabbed his hand, "Then let's head to the living room."

Eren sat down on the chair as Levi went back to one of his back rooms to get stuff. He came back with a blunt splitter, a grinder, an ash tray, a bag of weed, and a large glass bong.

"Levi! You said you didn't smoke anymore!"

Levi laughed.

"I don't. I just kept this stuff in case I ever felt like it. The weed's new, though. Don't ask. Not going to answer. Now, load this."

He handed Eren the bong, before sitting on the couch across from Eren's chair, and laying the rest of the stuff down on the table in front of him. He opened the bag, and sniffed it.

"I bought us some really strong kush, here, smell it."

Eren sniffed it.

"_Mmmm_."

"So I take it you've smoked before?"

"Well, yeah. I did go to college, ya know."

"Good. I'd hate to have to teach you. That'd be a pain."

He split the cigar, and emptied it out. He then loaded the grinder with nugs, before closing it, and twisting it.

"We need music!"

Levi groaned in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I've got a perfect playlist for this."

He stood up and walked over to the iPod dock on the television stand. He placed his iPod in the dock, and scrolled around before announcing, "Ah, here."

He clicked on the first song, and turned around as a smooth beat filled the room.

(Lose Yourself to Dance by Daft Punk)

( watch?v=Q3Bp1QVVieM)

He made his way to the chair and sat back down, bobbing his head to the music, as he contently watched Levi work. This side of Levi was new to him, and he was enjoying learning new things about his boyfriend. Levi opened the grinder, pouring the ground up weed onto the table. While filling the emptied cigar with the bits of kush, he watched Eren bob his head and mouth the lyrics.

"_**Here take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the, sweat. Sweat. Sweat.**_"

Levi scrunched his nose, "Gross," before looking back down and focusing on what he was doing.

Eren just giggled and started to load a bowl for the bong, with the weed Levi had just dumped on the table. He packed in a big bowl, before carefully setting the bong down, and looking up to catch Levi licking the length of the cigar.

"_Damn_ Levi, you look so sexy when you roll blunts. I'm enjoying this."

Levi rolled his eyes and placed the blunt in between his lips, taking a Zippo lighter out from his pocket and lighting it.

Eren picked up the bong after eyeing the man across from him curiously, set it in his lap, and held his hand out, "Lighter."

Levi tch'd him before handing him his lighter. He flicked the lighter on, and graced the bowl with its flames. He watched as the glass bong filled with grey smoke, and listened as the sounds of the bong bubbling and the beat of the song as it ran through his ears, while he inhaled. He pulled out the bowl slowly, and inhaled the rest, holding it in for a few seconds, as he stared at the expressionless Levi blowing smoke rings. He exhaled as Levi blurred from his vision through the cloud of smoke, then coughing violently as Levi just continued to stare, and smoke his blunt. After a minute of coughing Eren, was able to gain some composure.

_"Fuckkk_!" he exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "That shit's strong."

Levi scoffed, "Of course it is, dumbass. I only smoke the top-grade shit."

Eren imitated Levi and tch'd him.

He hit the bong once more, and exhaled the smoke while mouthing "_**Lose yourself to dance.**_"

He watched as Levi french inhaled, effortlessly.

"_Levi just gets hotter every day_," he thought to himself.

Levi suddenly spoke, "Here, trade me."

He handed Eren the blunt before carefully grabbing the bong and the lighter.

"Now _this_ is how you white-wall a bong, shitty brat."

Eren smoked the blunt while watching Levi at work with the bong. He flicked the lighter on, and carefully burned the bowl, inhaling smoothly, as the bong filled with a thick, grey smoke. He pulled out the bowl, and cleared the bong completely. After a few seconds, he exhaled the biggest puff of smoke Eren had ever seen, before going into a coughing fit.

"Shit Levi that was impressive."

He enjoyed the nicely rolled blunt that his boyfriend had expertly rolled and took in the music as Levi caught his breath. Levi took another huge hit from the bong, yet again impressively filling the room with thick smoke, before setting it back on the table.

"Quit hogging the blunt, brat. Let me have it."

Eren gave him a grin that was quickly being flooded with lust, and just stared at Levi. Levi stared back at him, one eyebrow lifted, as the song slowed down, before ending.

"What...?"

Eren realized he was already high as fuck, and was feeling a bit devious, so with the start of the next song he had on the playlist, he took action.

(Awakening by Empire Of The Sun)

( watch?v=WdUW1D38UEY)

The slow beat started, and Eren rose to his feet. He stood before Levi, and took a large drag from the blunt, before carefully putting it out in the ash tray on the table. Still holding the smoke in his lungs, he teasingly pulled off his shirt, grinning at Levi, while he stared back at him wide-eyed. He straddled Levi's lap, and rolled his hips down onto Levi. A moan escaped Levi's lips and Eren then pressed his lips to Levi's, exhaling all the smoke from his lungs, staring into Levi's fiery grey eyes as Levi inhaled the smoke and then blew it out of his nose. Levi grabbed Eren's hair and pulled his head back while grinding up into him. The sweet friction overwhelmed them as they moaned together. He ran his other hand up Eren's now bare chest, sparking fires in his fingertips. It had been awhile since Levi had gotten high and he was feeling pretty damn good. He leaned forward and ran a hungry tongue up Eren's chest. Eren groaned loudly and rolled his hips. Levi released his grip on Eren's hair and explored Eren's body, leaving trails of fire as he went. It felt amazing, and Eren wanted to feel Levi, too. He began to unbutton Levi's shirt, revealing the inked skin, as the song enveloped them.

"_**I give in, never tell you why. You are my horizon. I just wanna talk.**_"

Levi let his hands leave the contours of Eren's abs for a few seconds, so he could remove his shirt. They explored each other's bare chests, flooding in the waves of touches and music.

Eren ran his tongue up Levi's neck, lips stopping at his chin, breathing "_**Awakening, in me, in me**_," as he trailed his fingers down a thick scar on Levi's side, and then started to work on unbuttoning Levi's pants.

Levi quickly mimicked his actions, and started to unbutton Eren's pants, as heavy breathing and excitement filled the air. His body was so warm and he felt amazing. He was so glad he chose to do this with Eren. Eren's touch was the best thing he had ever felt.

"_**There's a place we run from here.**_"

Eren stood, quickly pulling down his pants and boxers. Levi followed soon after, standing and doing the same. They smiled in unison, admiring each other. Levi was short, while Eren was tall. Levi was covered in tattoos, while Eren had none. Levi had many scars of all sizes on his body, while Eren had a few here and there. Levi had a perfectly muscled body acquired from years of hard work, while Eren was lean but naturally toned. Levi had slick black hair, while Eren had messy brown hair. Levi had dark cold eyes, while Eren had bright alluring eyes. They were total opposites, but they had one thing in common, and it was all that mattered.

"I love you, Levi..."

Levi sat back down on the couch, and laid on his back, as Eren impatiently huffed, awaiting a response.

"I love you too, Eren. Now get on top of me, brat."

The next song started and a new beat filled the room.

(Gloryhole by Borgore)

( watch?v=08DmdSFu5Vk)

Eren broke out into a fit of laughter, while Levi glared, eyebrows scrunched.

"What the hell's wrong with you, brat?"

Eren climbed onto Levi and straddled the confused man.

"It's the irony," he laughed, "just wait."

Levi placed his hands on Eren's ass while Eren used his tongue to play with his nipple, quickly getting lost in the vibes it sent through his tongue. He flicked his tongue across his chest, making his nipple quickly perk up. Eren was making Levi moan, from the feel of his warm tongue making its way around Levi's skin.

"_**Yo, I'll take her to the glory-hole! Glory, glory, hole!**_"

After listening to the song for a little while, Levi clicked his tongue to get the boy's attention.

"Eren. I can't get hard while this annoying shit is playing. Change it."

Eren let out a sigh, before slowly picking himself up and angrily making his way to iPod dock, rapping the lyrics as he walked. Levi just rolled his eyes, in frustration.

He turned back to Levi before changing the song, grabbing his hard dick, still rapping, "_**Right, I'm horny, end of story.**_"

Normally, Levi would have just glared, but as high as they were, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Eren smirked, before turning and picking another song.

(Not Exactly by Deadmau5)

( watch?v=YTcopp-mpmo)

He walked back to Levi and straddled him again, placing three fingers in his face.

"Lick."

Levi reclaimed Eren's ass with his hands, pulling him forward and sucking on his fingers. After Levi got them nice and wet, he removed his fingers, reached around as Levi spread his cheeks, and began to finger himself. He closed his eyes, taking in his own warmth, as his head spun. He worked his finger in and out, as a warm mouth enveloped his nipple. A loud moan leaving his lips, as Levi sucked. He quickly added another finger, scissoring, and getting himself ready.

"_Mmmh_, Levi that feels amazing."

A calloused hand ran up his side, stopping at his nipple, to twist it.

"_Aaah_!"

He added a third finger, fingering himself harder, as Levi playfully tugged on his nipple between his teeth.

"_Oh god_. I'm ready, please fuck me Levi."

Levi smirked against his skin, then breathed "_Alright_" onto the wet skin, making Eren shudder.

Levi propped his knees up behind Eren and slowly pushed his dick inside. He stopped halfway, because the tightness was overwhelming in his current state of mind, and also to let Eren adjust.

In unison they moaned "_Fuck_."

After a minute of heavy panting and smooth music, Levi suddenly bucked his hips up, making Eren yelp in surprise. He began to thrust into him slowly, as the boy stared down at him, mouth open, moaning.

"_Nnnh_, Eren, your ass is so fucking warm."

Eren bent down, lips grazing Levi's ear, "_Harder Levi_."

He groaned and did as he was told. Thrusting up into Eren much harder, as Eren sucked and bit marks up and down his neck. Levi removed his hands from his ass and ran them up his side, using one to roughly pull back Eren's head.

"_Mm_, do you like that?"

He licked up the boy's chin, thrusting deeper.

"_Aaaah_, y-yeah-h-h."

Levi pulled him down into a rough kiss, eating up his moans, as he pounded away into Eren's tight ass. He suddenly spanked him hard, loving the yell it brought out.

"_Shit Eren_. This feels _too_ good. I'm not going to last much longer."

Eren pulled away from the kiss, and pushed down Levi's knees.

"Then let me do it" he said as he began to roll his hips.

"Ah, _mmmh_, okay."

He rode him harder, closing his eyes again, taking in all the amazing feelings. Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's dick, as a choked groan left the boy's open mouth. Eren thrusted into his hand loving the sudden touch his boyfriend was giving him. He picked up his speed as Levi stroked him faster.

"Fuck Eren, I'm about to cum."

"M-me too, _ohh-h_."

They both went faster, getting lost in the moment. The music and moans filled the air, accompanying the smells of smoke, sex, and sweat. In unison, they moaned each other's names as they climaxed. Levi shot his cum deep into Eren as Eren covered Levi's stomach and chest in his hot cum. Panting and feeling great they rode out the overload of feelings. Eren collapsed onto Levi, and they stayed like that for a while, just listening to the music playing.

"Levi," he breathed heavily, "that was _amazing_."

Levi kissed his sweat-dampened hair, "I agree."

They took another minute or so to catch their breaths, before sitting up. Levi grabbed the blunt, lit it, and smoked the rest of it with Eren, as they sat on the couch naked, music still blaring. Eren got up and paused his iPod, before they made their way to the shower. The hot water felt amazing on their sensitive bodies. They eagerly scrubbed each other, and washed each other's hair, and shared plenty of kisses and loving touches. They dried off, got dressed, and climbed into bed. Eren pulled Levi close to his chest, and held him close.

"I love you so much..."

Levi found one of Eren's hands and laced his fingers with his, "I love you, too…"

They then fell asleep together, still baked as can be.


	22. Chapter 22 (not the last chapter)

July 6, 2013

Eren woke up first the next morning. The sun was shining through the window curtains and his head still felt a bit cloudy. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake his boyfriend, before checking his phone. He had a text from Armin.

"Hey, the shop's closed today because they are doing some redecorating or something. Want to hang out with me and Jean? I have no clue what we would do, though."

Eren yawned and texted him back, "Well. I'm at Levi's right now. But sure, man."

Armin responded back rather quickly, "Does that grumpy old man want to hang out, too? Or does he hate us too much?"

Eren laughed quietly, "He's still passed out but I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you guys don't give him too much shit. He is my boyfriend after all, so be nice to him."

He locked his phone, slipped on some comfortable clothes, and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. After he had grabbed some eggs from the fridge, he picked up his phone and read the new text.

"We'll try to not make the old man too mad. Lol. So what do you want to do today?"

He contemplated for a second before getting an idea.

"You could bring Abby over and she could play with Titan. Me, you, and Jean could play video games and chill? I don't know if Levi would play, but he'll be fine either way."

He set his phone down and started making scrambled eggs and toast. His phone went off once more, so he put the spatula down and stopped to check it.

"Sounds good. We'll be over probably around 2:00. Okay?"

He responded, "Okay, see you then."

He finished making the food and made their plates, before going to wake his boyfriend. He walked into the room to see Levi peacefully cuddled up with a pillow, hair gently flopped onto his face.

He leaned down to kiss Levi's nose, "Wake uppp. I made breakfast."

Levi stirred, giving Eren an irritated look as he woke up.

"Ugh, good morning brat. You're lucky you're cute, kid. Normally I'd be saying much harsher things to you right now. Tch."

He got out of bed groaning and made his way to the kitchen with Eren. They sat down at Levi's dinner table and ate breakfast together.

"So, Levi..."

"Yes?"

"I told Jean and Armin that I'd hang out with them today, and that you would hang out with us, too."

Levi gave him an irritated look.

"Without even asking me if I wanted to, or not?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, you and Mikasa get along. But you never hang out with my other friends."

"Because they're annoying."

"Be nice. Please Levi? For me?"

Levi clicked his tongue, "Fine, I guess a couple hours won't kill me. But I'm gonna smoke ahead of time, so the hours can at least be somewhat tolerable."

"Can we smoke too?"

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Pleaseee baby."

Levi rolled his eyes at the obvious bribery behind the name calling. Eren knew it was a weak spot of his.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you smoked with me last night?"

"Yeah, exactly. Because it was you."

"Come on, Levi. Have some fun."

"If I share, you have to promise that you'll owe me a favor. Also whenever the time comes, and I ask for that favor, you have to accept it no matter what."

Eren was a bit hesitant after hearing Levi's confusing terms, but slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good, well you'll need to go get some Swishers then, so I can roll some blunts."

"Alright, I'll run to the gas station after we are done eating."

They finished their food and placed the dishes in the sink. Eren grabbed his keys and left. Levi grabbed his laptop and went back to his room. He did paperwork until he had to get up to let Eren back in. Eren handed over the Swishers, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let me finish my last bit of work and then I'll take care of these, okay? What time are they coming?"

"Sometime around 2:00, I think."

"Alright, well then I'll come over around then. I need to get some work done first."

"That's fine! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

Eren ran back over to his house and cleaned up while Levi worked on his laptop. He finished his work around lunchtime and hopped in the shower. When he got out, he slipped on a pair of plaid boxers and black basketball shorts. He took his laptop from his room and went to the kitchen. After making a sandwich he sat down and ate before doing some secret online shopping that involved the favor Eren had just promised him. After placing an order for a few things, he closed his laptop and checked the time. It was already 1:30. He had spent a lot more time than he thought he would looking at stuff online. He threw on a white v-neck, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He went to one of his spare bedrooms and grabbed the blunt splitter, the grinder, a lighter, and the weed. He sat down on his dinner table and split open the Swishers, dumping the contents into the trash to the left of him. He ground up the weed and emptied it onto the table. He then effortlessly finished rolling two blunts before stuffing them into his pocket along with the lighter, and heading over to Eren's. He saw an unfamiliar car in the front and knew Eren's friends had already gotten there. He knocked and waited. Armin eventually opened the door, much to Levi's surprise. Armin gave him a few confused up and down glances before talking.

"Hey Levi, sorry they're in there playing games. They were too distracted to even hear the door, and I was up letting my dog and Eren's go out in the backyard. Come join us."

"Alright."

He walked with Armin to the living room. Eren paused the game and they both turned to face Levi and Armin.

Jean spoke first, "Holy shit Levi. I didn't know you were so heavily tattooed."

He realized now why Armin had been looking him up and down. They had never seen him not wearing long sleeves, so his inked arms and legs came as a shock to them.

Armin spoke as well, "Yeah, I had no idea you looked like this under all that work attire. Sorry if I stared, I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now."

Armin sat down on Eren's left side, while Levi sat on his right. Jean was sitting in the recliner to the left of the couch. Eren rested his head onto Levi's shoulder.

"We took out the PS3 and decided to play Soul Calibur 4. If you decide you want to play, tell me."

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren, "Okay."

He watched Jean, Eren, and Armin take turns fighting each other for a while before saying something.

"Did you brats want to smoke?"

Jean paused the game, "Hell yeah!"

Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out the blunts.

"Here, one for you guys to share and one for myself."

He placed both blunts in between his lips, took his lighter, and lit them both, exhaling all the smoke before passing one to Eren. Jean and Armin watched Levi with wide-eyes, trying to take in this new side of Levi they were seeing. Levi blew smoke rings in Jean's direction as he watched them pass the blunt around.

Armin turned to Levi, "This is some good shit."

Levi blew smoke out of his nose while nodding.

Jean said to him, "You rolled these? Damn, maybe the senior citizen isn't so bad after all," he laughed.

Levi just glared. When the blunts had been smoked and everyone was feeling pretty good, Jean unpaused the game.

After he had beat Eren he turned to Levi, "Come on old man, your turn."

Levi was irritated and grabbed the controller from Eren. He picked the character Maxi as Eren tried his best to explain the controls. After a few rounds Levi got the hang of it, and much to everyone's surprise, defeat Jean a few times.

Jean got mad, "Jaeger, what other games do you have? I'm getting bored of this."

"Well, I was gonna let Armin play the new Assassin's Creed after this."

"Fuck, alright. I'm gonna get something to eat then," he handed Armin the controller and went to the kitchen.

Eren stood up and changed game discs.

"Levi, Armin, do you want anything to eat?"

Armin asked for a Coke and Levi asked for a Red Bull and said he would be fine with eating whatever. Jean came back with a bag of chips, two sodas, and a box of cookies. Eren returned with a Coke, two Red Bulls, chocolate covered pretzels, and Doritos. He handed Levi and Armin their drinks and sat down in between them. The weed was really starting to take effect so the three watched Armin play in fascination as they stuffed their faces. After about an hour Armin paused the game and looked at the couple next to him.

"Do you guys want to play something?"

"Sure."

Eren handed the bag of Doritos to Armin and picked up the controllers.

He handed one to Levi and called out to Jean, "Hey put Black Ops 2 in."

Jean grunted and got up to change the game. Eren did a private match and let Levi get used to the game before they went online to play. At first Levi didn't do so great, but he got the hang of it eventually. He cursed up a storm whenever he got killed, though, which made everyone giggle. Jean looked at the two who were focused on the television.

"Jaeger, the old man's pretty good at this, surprisingly. Now he's getting more kills than you every match."

Eren playfully flipped him off, "Shut up Jean."

Armin laughed, "His boyfriend always has a better KDR when they play at home. It's funny to see Jean get so pissed after each match."

Jean gave Armin an angry look, "Shut it."

Eren lifted one eyebrow, "Boyfriend?"

Levi picked up his Red Bull and took a drink.

"Yeah, his name is Marco."

Levi choked on the energy drink, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Does his last name happened to be Bodt...?"

Jean's eyes shot open, "How'd you know...?"

"I work with him. He's a good kid."

"You guys work together?! Holy shit."

Eren gasped, "I remember Marco! He's the one with the freckles, right?"

Levi and Jean both nodded.

"No clue why the kid would date a brat like you."

Armin laughed, "My exact thoughts, too."

Jean just stared angrily, making the three men laugh. Jean and Levi chatted about Marco while Armin and Eren played split-screen. After they had played a couple more games and it was around 6:00, Jean and Armin decided to head home. Armin let his dog in from outside along with Titan.

He hugged Eren and waved goodbye to Levi, "Today was fun, I think Abby had a lot of fun, too. Bye guys."

Jean waved as well, "Yeah, I guess the old man isn't so bad after all. Bye!"

Eren watched as they got in the car and left. Eren closed the door, "What's the favor I owe you, hm?"

Levi crossed his arms, "I'm not telling you."

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together, "Just tell me."

"You'll found out soon enough, let's go play some more?"

"Ugh, fineee."

They went and played games for a couple more hours before Levi headed home and passed out early. He fell asleep eagerly awaiting the arrival of the things he had ordered. Eren sure did have a surprise in store.

**Note: This is NOT the last chapter. There will be several more to come.**


End file.
